The Choices We Make
by tyrna
Summary: Everything always comes down to what you decide. Sometimes, you can control what happens. Other times, you're just along for the ride. Anders/F!Hawke centric
1. The Deep Roads

Decided to write my own version of certain in-game events, which will lead up to what I think might happen in Dragon Age 3. Yes, some of the dialogue has been taken directly from the game, and some has been re-worded. Other scenes are entirely of my own creation. This story contains major spoilers for all Acts, so you have been warned. FemaleHawke and Anders-centric, and this Hawke is a warrior. I've specifically kept her name to "Hawke" to avoid any confusion. Comments are appreciated.

Chapter 1: The Deep Roads

Hawke lay awake, staring at the remains of the fire. Bartrand had told people to take shifts to watch for darkspawn, but she still felt uneasy. Sitting up, she cast a quick glance over the rest of camp, looking for her companions, and wishing she'd been able to bring everyone along. Varric was snoring loudly a few feet away, Bianca cradled to his chest. Isabella had been gone all night, getting her kicks in with one of the hired help. Hawke shook her head as she thought of Aveline and Bethany, safe in Kirkwall. At least, she prayed they were safe. Glancing to her right, Hawke's gaze came to rest on the last companion that was down here: Anders. The mage had expressed disdain for the Deep Roads, and now Hawke could partially see why. It was dark, cold, and crawling with more creatures than just darkspawn. Already they'd had to fight off a patrol of the evil things, plus an attack by giant spiders, and from something the dwarves called Deep Stalkers, which had looked like upright lizards with a nasty ring of fangs in their mouths. Still their party was doing well, and tomorrow they would hopefully reach wherever Bartrand was leading them. "Maker knows what we'll find though," she whispered.

"…No…. Get away…" Hawke's hand was immediately on her blade, but no one was up except for the two sentries… And even they seemed to have nodded off. A tense moment later, Hawke's eyes finished scouting the perimeter, but nothing was visible. "Stay back… Warning you…"

"Anders?" Indeed, the mage seemed to be tossing in his sleep, mumbling about something. She walked over to him, unsure what to do. Bethany had often had nightmares as a child: A dream of demons come to claim her, the templars finding them, or even losing the family to a spell gone wrong. Hawke would always wake her and comfort her, but what could she do for Anders? As she got closer, she could see that he was trembling, and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Whatever he was dreaming about, it was bad. "Anders, wake up," she said, reaching out and giving him a light shake. When he didn't respond, she shook his shoulder a bit harder. "Anders." A moment later, his eyes snapped open, but Hawke quickly stepped back. She recognized the blue glow that always accompanied Justice, and she did not want to anger the spirit. However, the glow faded, and Anders sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hm? Hawke? What's wrong?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare." She stepped back and crouched next to him, a small smile on her face. "It looked bad."

"It was." He rested a hand on his staff, and she could see it was still shaking slightly. He pressed his free hand to his forehead for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Did you wake me?"  
>"My sister used to have nightmares a lot when we were younger. I was always the one to bring her around. I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries."<p>

"No, it's all right. That was a particularly nasty one."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He turned his head, meeting her gaze in the dim light, confusion written clearly on his face.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I can't if you don't tell me. Was it a mage nightmare?.. Or a Grey Warden one?"

"Both." The hand on the staff tensed for a moment, and he turned away from her. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to lose everything? To be taken against your will and told "This is the way you will be"?"

"No," Hawke replied as she shook her head. "But Bethany sometimes had nightmares about the Circle finding her and taking her away. I just feared losing her and my father."

"Your father was a mage? I remember Bethany mentioning something about that." Hawke smiled as she thought of her father: A strong, compassionate man who had taught his children well in all forms of combat. But she knew he had been most proud of his younger daughter, who had inherited the magick.

"Father got away from the Circle, but he never really told us how. Then he met my mother, and they married and settled in Lothering. It was a constant issue to keep the templars from finding out about him and my sister. That's why I became a warrior: To protect my family." Anders turned back, and she swore he smiled a little.

"I'm sure he's very proud of you."

"I'll still listen if you want to talk about your nightmare," she offered. "I don't know any other way to comfort you." His eyebrow went up for a moment, and he chuckled.

"Seeing as how your definition of comfort probably vastly differs from Isabella's version, I don't see the harm in it." She slid a bit closer to him, but kept at least a foot between them. This close, she could literally sense his apprehension and confusion like a small barrier between them. "My nightmare was an… amalgamation of things. My being taken from my mother, kept practically prisoner by the templars in the Circle, and then being made a Warden." His hands tightened again, and he shook his head. "That is one of the things I still haven't accepted. The Wardens just seem to think that if you survive the joining process, you're perfectly fine with life among them."

"But you weren't. Why did you become a Warden anyway?"

"The Hero of Ferelden saved my life, but she had to conscript me to do so. Otherwise the Templars would've just taken me back to the Circle and made me Tranquil." Hawke's eyes widened. She hadn't realized that Anders had traveled with the Hero, nor that it had been she who had brought him into the Wardens.

"You… You fought alongside the Queen of Ferelden? What was she like?"

"A bit like you, actually. Brave, noble, a tempest on the battlefield… She told me that she wanted to give me a chance to change the world, and that she didn't think all mages were dangerous. But she'd seen the destruction at the Tower first hand, and she also knew that blood magick wasn't something we could ever rely on."

"Is that why you dislike blood mages so much?"

"They're the ones who keep the Templars looking at us like we're monsters. They never know when one of us will "go rogue" and become a maleficarum."

"Is that worse than being an apostate?" He nodded, running his hands through his hair and sighing heavily.

"An apostate is just a mage outside the Circle's authority. A maleficarum is a mage that has knowingly and willingly trafficked with demons. Like Merrill…" Hawke nodded as she thought of the Dalish girl now in Kirkwall. Even her own people had been afraid of her.

"I'm sorry you've had to go through all this Anders. I wish I could make it better for you." He smiled again and met her eyes.

"You already have, just by listening. It's nice to talk to someone who doesn't see me as a potential threat all the time."

"I don't see you as a threat at all," she blurted out. "I mean, I know how powerful mages can be, but you'd never hurt an innocent."

"I've hurt Templars," he pointed out."

"They're not exactly innocent," she shot back. "Besides, they made your friend… They took him from you, for no reason it seemed. I don't know what I'd do if either Bethany or you were-" Hawke stopped herself from going further. She did not want to complicate the matter by bringing up her feelings.

"If we what?" Anders pressed, shifting closer to her.

"If the Templars took either of you, I'd face the wrath of the Maker himself to get you back," she whispered, looking down as she clenched her fists.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Even nicer than "Here Anders, have a cat." That was the Commander for you… Always listening even when you thought she wasn't."

"She gave you Sir-Pounce-a-Lot?" Hawke was glad for the change in subject, as her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Anders nodded and smiled as he recounted the story.

"She did. I told her about a cat I had befriended in the Circle, and a few days later she dropped an orange kitten in my lap and said "I found him wandering around the Keep. Why don't you take care of him for a while?" So I kept him in the hood of my robe during our travels, and he was the best companion a mage could ask for."

"I'm sure he misses you." He placed a hand over hers and she looked up, feeling the blush return as she met his eyes.

"Thank you, Hawke. You didn't need to concern yourself with me, but you did. I'm glad I came along, even if it does give me nightmares."

"I'm glad you came too. But I should be getting back to bed so I'm not falling asleep during any fights tomorrow." She stood up and turned away. "Sweet dreams, Anders. May they be filled with cats and a free world." She walked off and got back into her own bedroll, and Anders smiled as he watched her go.

"They'll be filled with you now, Hawke."


	2. Vengeance Unleashed

Chapter 2: Vengeance Unleashed

Three years had passed since the return from the Deep Roads expedition. Three years of getting used to living life at a higher station, now that Hawke had purchased the Amell Estate and moved her mother and their Mabari in. It was lonely though, with Bethany locked up in the Gallows with the rest of the Circle. Hawke had written her every day, begging for forgiveness, but her sister had just told her time and again that she wasn't to blame, and that life wasn't as bad as it could be. True, she still had Templars to watch out for, but at least there were other mages she could talk to. Varric had kept in contact periodically, both to give her money from the sale of the salvage, and to keep her informed on Bartrand's whereabouts. Aveline had become captain of the guard, but still came around every so often when she needed to talk, or needed Hawke's help solving a problem. Isabella… Well, she was still the same, and whenever Hawke traveled to the Hanged Man, the two would share a round and catch up on things. Not to forget Merrill and Fenris, though those two bothered her a bit in their views of the world. Not that she blamed the former slave for his harsh attitude towards magick, but it made working with Anders all the more troublesome. And of course, there was the subject of her favorite mage. Varric teased her whenever he saw her about the obvious crush she had on the former Grey Warden, but Hawke simply brushed it off. They had seen little of each other in the last few years, what with his clinic always busy. But any time she'd stop by to chat, Anders always seemed to have time for her. "Am I interrupting your thoughts, dear?" Hawke turned away from the fire at the sound of her mother's voice, and saw her standing in the doorway of her room.

"Of course not. Is there something you needed?" Leandra walked in and sat on the bed, looking over her eldest for a moment.

"I've just been thinking about all that's happened in the last few years. I'm grateful that you managed to buy back the estate, dear, but I worry for you. Isn't it time you found a good man to be with?" Hawke felt her cheeks burn a bit, but smiled brightly.

"Trying to marry me off already?" she teased.

"When you're my age, you won't laugh. I just want to make sure you'll be taken

care of if something should ever happen to me-"

"Nothing will happen to you, mother. I made a promise to Father that I would keep everyone safe." Her voice trailed off as she thought of her siblings. Carver, dead from a darkspawn, and Bethany locked away like a criminal. She hadn't really been keeping her promise very well.

"I know you did, dear, and I'm very proud of all that you've accomplished," Leandra replied, standing up and embracing her daughter. "But isn't there anyone you have your eyes on? I've seen you daydreaming every so often."

"Mother…"

"There is, isn't there?"

"I do have interest in someone, yes. But I don't know if he feels the same way."

"Well don't keep me in suspense! Who is this lucky man?" Hawke dropped her head and sighed heavily.

"He's a mage, mother. From Ferelden."

"The one who went on the expedition with you?"

"Yes."

"You certainly do take after me," Leandra said with a sad smile. "I just hope you understand what you're getting involved with."

"You have no idea…"

* * *

><p>Hawke stood outside Anders' clinic, willing herself to go in. "He's a friend, it's no big deal. So what if he's handsome, and charming, and… This isn't helping." Steeling her nerves, she pushed open the door and looked around. There were a few patients lying on cots, and off in the corner, Anders was talking to Isabella.<p>

"Magick doesn't mean you shouldn't be cautious," Anders told the pirate as Hawke approached them.

"Then what's the point of having it around? I just like to have fun," the dark-skinned woman replied with a pout.

"Then have your fun. But don't come crying to me when you pick up something really nasty."

"Mages," Isabella scoffed, walking away. She caught Hawke's eyes, smiled and winked, but the warrior just shook her head.

"I'm not going to even ask."

"Hawke, what brings you around today?" Anders sounded suddenly happier, but he was probably just glad to be away from that situation.

"I just decided to take a walk, and it brought me here. How is everything?"

"Can't complain. Well, I can, but I doubt many would care. Between the refugees and the mages, I barely have a moment's peace. And now the Templars have started coming around. It's getting harder to sneak around even Darktown." Hawke's breath hitched in her throat when she heard that bit of news. If the Templars found Anders they would take him away, make him Tranquil, or even…

"You can't stay here anymore. It's too dangerous."

"And where should I go? There's no safe place for an apostate, Hawke. You know that better than anyone, what with Bethany in the Circle."

"That was because I wasn't here to look after her. It would be different-"

"How? Sooner or later, they will find me."

"I don't want that to happen," she whispered, touching his arm. He looked sad for a moment, but then perked up a bit.

"Actually, maybe you can help me with something. I've been getting reports that there are a lot of Tranquil coming out of the Circle recently. And it's not just me being paranoid, either. Someone's taking mages that have even passed their Harrowing, and making them Tranquil." Bethany had written about the Harrowing: It was a sort-of initiation to the Circle. You went into the Fade, resisted a demon's temptation, and were then made a full mage. No one who passed their Harrowing was allowed to be made Tranquil by Chantry Law. Could it be true?

"What did you need my help with?"

"I need to find out how high up the chain this goes. I've been hearing about a Templar named Sir Alrik who seems to be at the forefront of this. But if I can get proof that the Knight Commander authorized him to do it, then the Grand Cleric will have no choice but to step in and see what's going on."

"I doubt this Sir Alrik will just be willing to divulge his plans. So what is your plan to getting what we need?" Anders shrugged and smiled.

"I had planned on sneaking into the Gallows and going through his room while he was on patrol. Are you with me?" Hawke couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course I am, but we might need some help. I'll ask Aveline and Varric to back us up."

"Just as long as the Guard Captain understands why I'm doing this."

"Aveline's a smart person, Anders. She'll understand."

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand what you intend to accomplish with stolen property," Aveline said for what must've been the tenth time. The group was making their way through a series of tunnels beneath the Gallows, hoping to go unnoticed until they reached their goal. "Why can't you just bring this up to the Grand Cleric?"<p>

"Without proof?" Anders retorted. "Then I'll look like a paranoid apostate, rather than just a normal one. If there's any truth to the rumors, we need to find solid evidence."

"Keep your robe on, Blondie," Varric said from up ahead. "We're not against you, just trying to see things as you do."

"You're not mages, so there isn't any way you could see things from my point."

"Hawke hasn't complained once on this trip." Anders shook his head at the dwarf.

"Her sister is a mage, so she has a personal stake in this."

"You don't really think the Templars would make Bethany a Tranquil, do you, Hawke?" Aveline's voice held a bit of fear, and hopefully it was just a rumor.

"That's partly why I'm here. No mage should have to be made Tranquil, and if there is something going on, I have to put a stop to it."

"All of you, quiet," Varric said, putting a hand up. "There's people in the next tunnel section." With weapons at the ready, the four of them pressed forward quietly. What they saw sent a jolt up Hawke's spine: There were about seven or so Templars surrounding one terrified young mage. Their leader was a balding man with a pitch to his voice that made her skin crawl.

"…You know what we do to little mage girls who don't toe the line around here?" The girl fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"No, please! I don't want to be made Tranquil!" Beside her, Anders shuddered, and Hawke saw the blue glow fade from his eyes as he shook his head.

"Damnit Justice, not now…" he whispered.

"Once you're Tranquil, you'll have to do everything I tell you to." The way this man talked, Hawke felt dirtier and dirtier. She was not going to let this continue.

"The Chantry has laws against harassing young mages," she stated, stepping into the cavern.

"This does not concern you," the Templar said as he turned around.

"Help me, please!" the frightened girl called out. Hawke was about to make a retort, when she felt a shift in the air. Realizing too late what it was, Hawke shielded her eyes as Justice took over Anders body with more force than she'd seen even when his friend had been made Tranquil.

"You will all die for this!" the spirit shouted, leaping at the nearest Templar.

"Hawke!" Aveline called out, sounding annoyed.

"I know! Just watch yourselves!" Drawing her sword, Hawke leapt into the fray to make sure that Justice didn't get Anders' body killed. The Templars recovered quickly from the initial shock, and fought with everything they had. Justice seemed to be focusing solely on their leader, which left the others to take care of the main crowd. The fight was intense, but soon over. The Templars lay dead, but Justice was still out. Hawke was getting a very bad feeling about the spirit, when he stalked towards the mage girl.

"They will all suffer my wrath!"

"Anders, the Templars are dead. Please back down!" she called, moving closer to him. But the glow didn't fade, and actually seemed to intensify for a moment.

"Get away from me, demon!" the terrified mage shrieked.

"I am no demon. I am Justice. I am Vengeance!"

"Oh, this won't end well," Varric said from across the room.

"I will not rest until every one of them feels my wrath!"

"Anders, it's over. Please calm down," Hawke pleaded.

"Get away!" The girl was huddled on the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

"I can feel their hold on you. You are one of them!"

"Anders, she's a mage! She's what you're trying to protect. Don't hurt her." But she saw him rear his arm back, saw the glow of some type of power, and wasn't sure what it would do. Reacting without thought, Hawke dove on the girl, shielding her as best she could. "She's innocent, Anders! Don't do this!" The glow grew for a moment, and then suddenly disappeared completely. Anders stood bowed with his head in his hands.

"Run for the surface!" Aveline told the girl. She got up and took off, Aveline following close at her heels.

"Maker… What did I almost do?" Anders asked softly. "Hawke, if you hadn't said something… I would've… I need to get out of here." Anders ran back the way they had come, and Hawke took a moment to calm her racing heart.

"You were really going to shield the girl?" Varric wondered, coming over.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." The dwarf shook his head.

"You are either crazy, incredibly brave, or both."

"I'll go with both. Now let's hurry before Aveline stabs Anders just on principle." They two friends raced back towards the surface, and Hawke couldn't help but wonder just what she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>Aveline was waiting for them at the entrance to the tunnels, the girl standing with her. "Where's Anders?" Hawke asked, not seeing him.<p>

"Ran right past us and into the clinic. What in the world was he thinking?"

"I don't know."

"Thank you for saving me, serrah. From both the Templars and the demon."

"That wasn't a demon. He's my friend." The girl looked even more confused, but Hawke just sighed. "Aveline, Varric, please make sure she gets back to her family. And then tell them to get out of Kirkwall tonight."

"Much as I hate to admit it, it's the only way," Aveline replied with a nod. "Come on sweetie, let's get you back to your parents."

"What are you going to do?" Varric wondered.

"Find out what that was all about," Hawke shot back, eyes narrowing slightly. When the others had left, she headed straight for the clinic, which was closed and dark. However, she pulled on one of the doors and felt it budge, and slipped inside. Anders was standing at the back, leaning over a table, head bowed.

"What do you want?" he called out.

"I want some answers." She saw him stiffen, but he turned around to face her.

"I had a feeling you would come."

"Anders, what in the world was that back there?"

"Apparently, I was a worse influence on Justice than I thought. He's becoming more and more vengeful, especially for any wrongs done to mages."

"He called himself Vengeance." Anders sighed and sank down on one of the cots, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I couldn't control it. What they were doing made me so angry, but I almost… I almost killed an innocent."

"But you didn't," Hawke pointed out, walking over to him.

"Only because you were there. You stopped me. I heard your voice, and could feel your sincerity to protect her, and it washed away the anger."

"But you were still able to stop, regardless of why."

"I could've killed you!" he shouted, standing up and beginning to pace.

"I trusted you not to." It was the truth, but she wasn't sure if he would believe her.

"Why? Why would you trust me to keep control when I can't even trust myself."

"Because I care about you." There, she'd said it. The look on Anders face was one of confusion, sadness, and slowly-fading anger.

"And that just makes it worse. I'm barely in control of my emotions around you normally! But when I'm like that…" He trailed off, closing his eyes, and she crossed to room to stand in front of him.

"Anders, what is it that you're so afraid of? Why do you constantly tell me to stay away from you?"

"Weren't you just in the caverns? Didn't you see what I became? What I have allowed myself to become? Even for a mage, I'm not normal. When Justice and I merged, I tried to convince myself that I wasn't- no, couldn't be human any more. That I had to deny and repress every urge I had to maintain control. But I can't do that around you."

"Why not?"

"Because…. Because I…." He tried to turn away, but she caught his arm.

"Anders, please. I'm here for you. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I am still a person; still a man. I have feelings and desires. Being around you makes it harder to hold back." Hawke felt something flutter in her chest for a moment as she considered her words carefully.

"Then don't hold back." She looked up into his eyes for just a moment, and then his hands were on her arms, their bodies pressed together, and his mouth locked onto hers. The kiss deepened for a moment, but then Anders pulled back. Hawke felt like the world had stopped, and couldn't help but pout a little when he released her.

"No… No, I shouldn't do this. You deserve to have a normal life-"

"I don't want a normal life! I never had one. All I want is to keep you safe." He smiled sadly for a moment, then sobered up.

"If you truly want this, then know that you will be hunted if we're together. I'm still an apostate, Warden or not. Nowhere will be safe for us. Is that what you want?"

"I want whatever life you're living, Anders. Hunted or not, I cannot deny how I feel about you."

"Then tonight, I'll visit you. If you leave your door open, I'll know you truly want this. But if your door is locked, then at least you took my warning seriously. You should go for now, though." Hawke nodded and slipped out the door, and Anders dropped onto the nearest cot. "Maker, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>"You wish the front door to remain unlocked?" Bodhain asked again.<p>

"Yes, at least for most of the night. I'm expecting someone, and don't wish to disturb Mother if they come too late." The dwarf merchant smiled, and whether he understood the true reason or not, he left her alone in the sitting room. Hawke had long since changed out of her armor, and into a skirt, shirt, short dressing gown, and boots. Her mind kept going over the scenes in both the caverns, and the clinic. Aveline had stopped by not long ago to tell her the mage girl and her family had safely left Kirkwall aboard a ship. "At least she can start over," Hawke mused.

"Enchantment?" Sandal asked as he wandered into the room.

"No Sandal, but thanks anyway." The young dwarf just grinned broadly and left. Hawke stood staring at the fire, feeling relaxed and warm. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, when she felt someone else enter the room. Turning her head slightly, she couldn't keep the smile off her face when she saw Anders. "You came."

"Sorry I took so long. Justice and I were having an argument… Well, as much as we can argue, I suppose."

"About what?"

"About you, actually. He believes you'll be nothing but a distraction. But I don't care." Hawke walked over to him and took his hand, leading him upstairs to her room.

"If you hadn't come tonight, I would've gone looking for you. I was worried." They reached her room, and Anders paused for a moment at the doorway. But she gently tugged him inside, and then dropped his hand.

"Hawke, you said earlier in the clinic that you care about me. But I've never been able to care about someone. In the Circle, the Templars use emotions against you. Some of them thought of it as a game, to hold over your head something you didn't want to lose. The thought of them taking you from me-"

"They won't, Anders. I'm not going anywhere. Nothing will part us, I swear it." He raised a hand and lightly brushed it against her cheek. She could feel the energy of his magick dance across her skin, and it made her shiver slightly.

"Falling in love was the biggest taboo of them all. And it is the one I have most desired to break." He bent his head and met her lips. The kiss this time was gentle, with no aching need behind it… Or at least, not yet. Hawke stepped back after a moment, and took his hand again. She tugged him onto the bed, gently pulling him on top of her. Anders smiled and kissed her again, and Hawke was lost in the ecstasy of it all.

* * *

><p>They lay entwined together, much later that night. Anders ran a hand up her arm, and she shivered again, but the feeling of his energy on her skin was soothing as well. "I love you," he whispered, propping himself up on one arm. "I never thought I'd be able to tell someone that."<p>

"I love you too," she replied, caressing his face.

"This is going to make things more complicated, you know. The Templars could start hunting you down too."

"They can try," Hawke shot back, sitting up and gazing at the dying fire. "I'm just worried about you and Bethany, and the other mages as well. Things do seem to be getting worse."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to change all that. If we can make the Chantry really see what's going on with the Templar Order, maybe they'll finally do something."

"That reminds me. Varric found a set of letters on Ser Alrik's body, detailing what he called "the Tranquil solution". It seems that Knight Commander Meredith denied his plan, and he wasn't happy."

"She… Denied him? Everything I've heard about the Knight Commander would suggest the opposite," Anders said, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Maybe she's not as bad as you thought. But you also wanted to bring this to the Grand Cleric's attention, and we have the proof you needed."

"Hawke… How can I ever thank you? Even when I lost control, you were still thinking." She ducked her head and kissed him softly.

"That just means you'll need to be with me more often." He turned away and sighed heavily, and she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to put you in danger," he replied, getting out of the bed and tugging his pants on. Hawke reached for her dressing robe and stood up as well.

"You're not putting me anywhere I don't want to be. I told you before Anders, I just want to keep you safe."

"And how would you do that, exactly?" She walked over to him, looking up into his eyes and taking his hands with a smile.

"Stay here, with me. At least then you could sleep knowing you're safe." His eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Do you really mean that? You would be willing to have me here with you? Be willing to have the world see that you love an apostate?"

"Of course I am. I don't care what the Chantry or the Knight Commanders says. I love you, and that's all that matters."

"Ever since the Deep Roads, I have felt something for you. For three years, I tried to hide it, only to have you be the first to confess."

"So I guess nightmares do have their uses?" she teased.

"I just hope this isn't a dream I'm going to wake up from any time soon." He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him close and kissed back, glad that at least the two of them were in this together.

* * *

><p>Much to Hawke's disappointment, Anders didn't move in to the estate with her. He kept saying that people still needed him, and she couldn't deny that. The refugees looked to him for aid in healing them of injuries, or curing their diseases. Sometimes he would come to the house after a long day, and they would sit and talk about what was going on in the city. Sometimes he stayed the night as well, but always left in the morning. She was in her usual stance by the fire, when Leandra came in. "Missing him already?" she asked. Hawke just smiled and nodded.<p>

"I knew we weren't being as quiet as I hoped."

"Well, when you have someone coming and going at all hours, it's hard not to notice. Are you happy, though?" Hawke walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"I'm happy enough, and that's all I need. I can't ask Anders to stop taking care of Darktown just because I want him with me all the time."

"Even if it's for his own good?"

"Even then. But did you just want to talk about my love life?" Hawke grinned mischievously as she stepped back. "Or did you need something?"

"Actually, I came to tell you that I will be going out this evening," Leandra replied as her eyes lit up. "I've found a suitor, and we'll be dining at his estate tonight."

"Mother… I'm happy you've found someone." Hawke was a bit surprised, even though they had discussed the possibility of Leandra finding someone else. Her father had been gone for many years now, and her mother deserved to be happy. "So, who is this mysterious suitor?" Leandra grinned and waved a finger.

"He's remaining mysterious for now. I want to make sure he's the one before I introduce him to you and Bethany."

"Afraid he'll be scared off by us?"

"Sweetheart! I just-" Hawke put her hands on her mother's shoulders.

"I'm only teasing. As long as you're happy, I can live without knowing his name for now."

"I think I knew him from when I lived here," Leandra said. "We met in the market, and he told me I looked very familiar. We've met a couple of times for tea, and to talk. He's very nice, but this will be the first time we'll be alone together."

"Do you trust him?" Leandra smiled and nodded.

"He's been nothing but a perfect gentleman. He even had flowers delivered today to remind me about dinner. I'll let you be so you can start your day now, dear."

"Mother, have fun tonight," Hawke told her.

"I will, don't worry."

* * *

><p>"Have you seen your mother?" Gamlen shouted the moment Hawke walked back into the estate with some of her companions.<p>

"What are you talking about, uncle?" she demanded, having no patience left after her day. They'd spent it chasing hints and leads about a murderer that was stalking women in the city. And now, a Templar had been murdered trying to solve the crimes.

"She didn't come over for our daily talk at lunch. Every day she's there by the same time, but this time I waited over an hour, and she didn't show!"

"Well, she did say she was meeting someone tonight. Maybe she was trying to get ready and just forgot." Hawke rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Leandra has a suitor? Since when?"

"I'm not sure, but she said he was very nice, and they were going to have dinner at his estate."

"He had flowers delivered as well," Bodhain said helpfully, pointing to a vase on a nearby table. Hawke's gaze came to rest on it, and then all the color drained from her face as her insides turned to ice.

"Hawke, what's wrong?" Anders asked, coming up beside her.

"Those flowers… They're-"

"White lilies," Varric finished, shaking his head. Aveline clenched her fist.

"Just like all the others. Hawke, we need to find her." They had been hearing that the murderer would send a bouquet of white lilies to his next victim, making it seem that he was wooing them.

"Uncle, I'm leaving to find mother."

"You think she's in danger?" He sounded genuinely concerned, and Hawke could only nod. "I'll head back to my house. Maybe she'll turn up there."

"Sandal and I will remain here in case she returns."

"Thank you, Bodhain."

"I'll let every guardsman we see know what's going on. Maybe someone saw her," Aveline offered as they left the estate at a jog.

"I'm sure your mother's fine," Anders said.

"Maker knows I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her, Anders. I've already lost Bethany and Carver. I can't lose my mother too."

"We'll find her Hawke, don't worry," Varric assured her, taking Bianca off his back and readying a bolt.

* * *

><p>Hawke's mind wasn't sure it was seeing things correctly. They'd followed a tip from an urchin to a Lowtown Foundry, finding a trap door that had previously been hidden. Making their way through the tunnels had brought them to a cache of furniture, paintings, and dead bodies. And one of the paintings had even looked like Leandra! Now, the group had confronted the man behind all the disappearances: Quentin, a mage who was standing proudly next to his "beloved". But all Hawke saw was her mother's head atop a body that had been stitched together from the corpses of countless women. "I have touched the face of the Maker, and lived!" Quentin told them.<p>

"You monster!" Hawke screamed, pointing her blade at him. "You will not walk away from this!"

"You will not take me from my beloved!" Quentin swore as he called upon demonic reinforcements. Hawke only saw him, and charged forward. She was vaguely aware of her friends calling out to her, the sounds of the battle around her, and even the thought that she needed to remain in control. Was this what happened to Anders when Justice took over? The feeling of just letting her body do what it wanted seemed to be such a good idea, but she knew it wasn't.

"Hawke!" Anders' voice smashed into her thoughts, and she turned to face him. "It's over. He's dead." She turned back to Quentin, who was lying with her sword jammed through his chest, his eyes sightless. She let go of the weapon and looked at her mother, who was trying to walk towards her. But it was a clumsy shuffle at best, and then Leandra collapsed into Hawke's arms.

"Mother! Mother, no…"

"I knew you'd come," Leandra told her softly, her eyes trying to focus.

"If only I'd come sooner! Anders, is there-"

"Hawke… He used blood magick to tie her to that body. It isn't even wholly hers. With him dead, the magick is fading. I can't save her… I'm sorry." She nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," Leandra said, smiling. "I'm going to see Carver and your father again. I'll be with those that I love. Just… Take care of Bethany. Tell her… I'm so proud… Of both of you…" And then, she was gone. Hawke held her body to her chest and sobbed.

* * *

><p>Back at the estate, it hadn't been fun trying to explain everything to her uncle. He'd gone from accusing her of being incompetent one moment, to blaming magick, to blaming himself. He had left to tell Bethany the news, and Hawke sat in her room, staring at the fire. Bodhain had left her alone, and was probably keeping Sandal from bothering her as well. Anders walked into the room, but she barely even registered it until he was next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry about what happened, Hawke. You were lucky to have your mother for as long as you did."<p>

"I should've been with her. I should've been able to do something," she whispered, trying to talk past the lump in her throat.

"She wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"You can't know what she'd want." He sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I never really took the time to talk to your mother. But if she was anything like you, I know she wouldn't want you to feel this way. She'd want you to move on." Hawke dropped her head into her hands as the tears started again.

"I promised my father I would protect everyone! And now Bethany is the only one left, and she's practically a prisoner in the Gallows! Why couldn't it have been me to die the day we fled Lothering?" Anders grabbed her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"No, don't say that! Think of all the people you've helped over the years! And Bethany still needs you to be there for her now. And I need you…" He whispered the last part, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair. "I need you with me, to keep me going through the dark times."

"I need you in this dark time," she replied after a few minutes of silence. "Stay with me, Anders. Don't leave me. At least, not tonight." He nodded, and she hugged him tightly, trying to maintain even breathing. "Tell me about your mother."

"I…" He paused, but saw her need to talk about things was greater than his own to keep them hidden. "She was a wonderful woman, very caring. I think that's why I want to heal people, to make her proud…" Hawke listened to him talk about a woman she would never meet, but felt glad to at least know of her. They stayed locked together until Hawke fell asleep. When she awoke the next day, Anders was right beside her, as she'd asked. She smiled and kissed his cheek, and he stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

"Thank you," she whispered, laying back down beside him and placing an arm across his chest. Anders took hold of her arm in his sleep, and Hawke fell asleep again, safe with her mage once more.


	3. The Approaching Storm

Chapter 3: The Approaching Storm

Another three years flew by, and brought many changes with them. The Qunari were no longer a threat to the city, but it had taken the death of the viscount, his son, and Hawke's intervention. She had been named Champion of the city, much to Knight Commander Meredith's chagrin. The woman didn't like Hawke, but that was just fine with the warrior: She couldn't stand Meredith either. Her and the Templars had taken it upon themselves to "rule" Kirkwall, and people lived in constant fear. Aveline and the guards were doing all they could to keep the peace, but everyone knew it wouldn't last long. Bethany wrote constantly about the Templar raids on the Circle, looking for blood mages. Darktown was flooded with even more people seeking an escape. Merrill was laying low in the Alienage, having thankfully given up on her quest to repair the Eluvian mirror. Fenris was still at his master's abandoned mansion, and Isabella floated between there and the Hanged Man, where Varric kept them all connected. Hawke had made her way to the clinic, and Anders was sitting inside, looking exhausted. "Everything all right?"

"Just hearing about more raids on mages' families. Most everyone I know has either left the city or been forced to come to Darktown to escape the Templars' hunts. This can't continue, Hawke," he told her, tugging at his new outfit. He'd started wearing all black only a few months ago, and Hawke had told him it made him seem even more brooding than normal, but she still liked it.

"I know, Anders. But my first priority is to keep you and our friends safe."

"Well, Merrill finally seemed to take your advice about her brand of magick. She was too naïve about what she got involved in. I'm just sorry there isn't a way to take it all back. Once a blood mage, always one, whether you use the power or not."

"Seems that the Knight Commander believes that blood mages are becoming more prevalent, according to Bethany's letters."

"She'll force that issue, if she hasn't already," he replied with an angry shake of his head. "Mages who are cornered will turn to blood magick if they think it's the only way. It happened in the Circle Tower in Ferelden."

"You were there," Hawke reminded herself. "Did you see firsthand what happened?" Anders shook his head and dropped it into his hands for a moment.

"I was one of the lucky ones to escape the slaughter that our own people brought down on us. If the Commander hadn't come when she did… I don't know how many people would've died. That's why I left as soon as the Blight was over, because I never wanted to have to face that again. But here, it seems to be everywhere. Any time a mage is involved in something, they always turn out to be blood mages. I'm starting to wonder if everyone's gone mad?"

"All I know is that it's not helping anyone," Hawke retorted. She took a key from her pocket and handed it to him. "I want you to have this. It opens the cellar beneath the estate, and the entrance isn't far from the clinic. If you ever need to make an escape, come to me as soon as you can." He took the key and smiled, leaning over the table to give her a quick kiss.

"Thank you. This hopefully won't be necessary, but I'll keep it close just in case. But if the Templars ever do find this place, I won't ever be able to come back… And I don't want to abandon these people."

"They would understand," Hawke assured him as she stood up and hugged him. "I need to go see Aveline. She's trying to train some new recruits, and wants my help."

"Don't go too easy on them, Hawke. Make them see what they might one day be up against." She smiled and headed for the guard barracks, praying silently to the Maker that Anders would never have need of that key.

* * *

><p>The Deep Roads: A place none of them had ever wanted to return to. But when a woman saying her brother had disappeared there came to Hawke and asked for her by name, it had been impossible to turn her down. Anders had even asked to come, saying he knew Nathaniel Howe from his first days as a Warden. They'd been under the command of the Hero, and the mage considered the ex-noble a friend. However, fighting off the groups of darkspawn they kept encountering was beginning to set everyone on edge. "He's probably dead," Aveline told them as they came across another body. It had been an elf, and wore the uniform of a Warden, but the darkspawn had obviously been… Chewing at it. Varric kept Bianca out, eyes roaming every crevice for signs of a new attack.<p>

"We can't just give up," Anders said, heading off down another tunnel. "Besides, if they're headed for that thaig where we found the idol…"

"We'll find Nathaniel, don't worry," Hawke assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly they heard an explosion, and bits of rock and debris rained down from the ceiling.

"By the Maker, what was that?" Aveline demanded.

"Nothing good. Let's move!" Hawke led them down a corridor, eyes alert to any movement. They rounded a few turns, and then beheld a scene she hadn't expected: Three men were fighting off a large group of darkspawn. Two were dwarves, though one was towards the edge of the fray, throwing what appeared to be round stones at the mass of creatures. However, they would explode in their midst, scattering body parts, blood, and rock everywhere. The other dwarf was right in the middle of the fight, swinging a large two-handed axe at everything in his path, swearing at the darkspawn when they got too close. The last man was human, and he wielded a longbow with deadly precision, picking off targets that hadn't even come close to the group.

"Nathaniel! Oghren!" Anders called out, stepping forward. "Hawke-"

"We'll help, don't worry." She and Aveline charged straight into the thick of the fighting, and Varric let loose a hail of arrows to cover their path. Anders quickly launched some damaging spells, freezing some darkspawn in place. In a matter of minutes, the mass of creatures was reduced to a pile of corpses, and everyone took stock of themselves. No one was hurt, and both Nathaniel and Oghren came over to them, while the other dwarf and Varric went about seeing if the bodies had anything on them.

"Well shave my head and call me a nug! Anders, it is you!" the dwarf said loudly, smacking the mage on the back.

"Hello to you too, Oghren," he said.

"You're the last person I ever expected to see down here," Nathaniel said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your sister told us you'd disappeared in the Deep Roads, and Anders wanted to find you," Hawke quickly explained.

"I always knew you cared," Oghren said with a large grin. "And you brought such pretty company too."

"I'll be over there, helping Varric," Aveline said suddenly, a shudder running through her body as Oghren eyed her. She quickly made her escape.

"My sister contacted you? How did she even know where you were, Anders? You disappeared almost seven years ago."

"Actually, she came looking for the Champion of Kirkwall," Anders told him, not eager to discuss his leaving all that time ago.

"You're the great Champion we've heard of? I knew you were a woman, but I didn't quite expect-"

"Most people don't," Hawke broke in, smiling. Nathaniel nodded and turned back to the dwarf.

"Well, since we didn't find anything down here, I'd say we should take this opportunity to head back topside."

"Yeah, not much fun being near all this stone when the darkspawn have just taken it over," Oghren agreed. "Tammerin, we're heading back for the surface!"

"The sooner we get out of these blight-infested tunnels, the better!" the other dwarf called back.

"May we travel with you?" Nathaniel asked. "Oghren and I may be Wardens, but three of us aren't going to last long down here, and I do intend to get back to my sister and nephew."

"Of course you can," Hawke told him. "Any friends of Anders are friends of mine." She headed off to tell Aveline and Varric, and Anders just met Nathaniel's amused grin with a blank look.

"Not now," he said, brushing past the dark-haired man. "I'll satisfy your curiosity when we're back at the surface."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>They were at camp a few nights later, having made good time out of the Deep Roads. True to his word, Nathaniel had left Anders alone, but Oghren had not. The mage was starting to wonder why he didn't just light the dwarf on fire, when Hawke touched his arm, and he jumped. "I didn't mean to frighten you," she apologized immediately. He turned and smiled at her.<p>

"Sorry, I guess I was lost in my own thoughts. Did you need something?"

"I wanted to ask if you were all right. You've been very quiet since we found your friends, and I'm just concerned."

"You always put others ahead of yourself, Hawke. That's what makes you so wonderful." She wrapped her arms around his waist and met his eyes.

"I could show you others ways in which I'm wonderful," she teased.

"Ooh, baby, the mage is gettin' some lovin'!" Oghren suddenly called out. Hawke and Anders turned to stare at him, but he just raised a bottle of ale at them and walked off while chugging it.

"And **that** is why I left," Anders said dryly, hanging his head.

"Actually, I'd like to know the real reason," Nathaniel said as he came up to them. Anders sighed, and Hawke regretfully let go of him.

"I'll leave you two boys to chat then," she said, heading off to find the others. The two men watched her head for the fire, and then Nathaniel turned his attention back to the mage. Anders stood staring at her still, a small smile on his face.

"She's a very understanding woman. You're very lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"Anders, don't play dumb with me. I've been watching how you act around the Champion, and it's clear you two are in love. How long have you been with her?"

"Three years," Anders replied, sitting on the ground and looking up at the stars. "Three wonderful years."

"Does she know about-"

"Yes. She's seen Justice a few times, so I explained him early on. She still wanted to be with me, even after that."

"I still don't understand why you wanted to play host to him. He's a Fade spirit, Anders, and not what you'd call understanding. He wants what he wants, and will do what he has to in order to achieve his goal. Have you been able to temper him at all?"

"You know the answer to that, Nathaniel. It's just gotten worse over the years. Hawke's been the only thing to keep me from going mad." Nathaniel sighed and sat next to Anders, resting his arms on his knees.

"You were the one to make that choice, my friend. Even the Commander said it was a bad idea, and you usually listened to her."

"How is our Queen, anyway?"

"She's doing fine, at least as far as we can tell from her letters. She always asks if anyone's heard from you, though. Oghren and I are at the Keep, so we're there if we're needed. But you… You just vanished."

"I needed to get away. The Wardens felt more and more like the Circle when the Commander returned to Denerim. She was the one keeping us all on the straight and narrow." It had bothered him to betray the trust of the woman who had saved his life, but he had needed to start over somewhere else.

"Do you want me to tell her I saw you?" Nathaniel asked after a few minutes of silence. Anders nodded, feeling a little bit of relief.

"Send her my regards, and tell her I've found a cause of my own."

"Not to mention a Champion to walk with you." The mage couldn't help but blush, and Nathaniel clapped him on the shoulder. "She's very pretty, and she fights very well. As I said before Anders, you're a lucky man. Maybe you should even make it legal." He turned, a bit confused by that statement, and the ex-noble sighed. "Marry her, you damn fool. Make her an honest woman."

"Marry Hawke?" Anders tried to keep his voice down, but the surprise was still there. "Are you mad? I can't just ask her to-"

"She loves you, and has been with you for three years. She knows about Justice, and was willing to venture into the Deep Roads because you were worried about me. I wager you won't find many other women who would do or accept even half of that."

"But, if I marry her, then she really will be tied down to me. I can't just-"

"I don't think she's going anywhere, my friend. Ask her, and see what she says. Or are you afraid she might actually say yes?" He left the mage alone then, and Anders looked up at the sky, counting the stars to try and calm his racing heart.

"Maker forgive me… I am terrified she would say yes."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I can't convince you to join up, Hawke?" Aveline asked as they headed for the mansion. It had been a few weeks since their return from the Deep Roads with Nathaniel Howe, but Aveline had kept her busy with the new recruits, teasingly saying Hawke "owed her" for traipsing down into those vile caverns.<p>

"I'm not guard material, you know that."

"Says the mighty Champion of Kirkwall," Varric teased. He'd caught up with them in Hightown, and Hawke had suggested they return to the estate for a drink.

"Just because the nobles want to heap titles on people doesn't make me special. Besides, I had help from everyone."

"Yes, but you're the one people seem to remember," Aveline pointed out.

"Then they need better memories. Or they need to stop listening to Varric's stories." The dwarf raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with my stories? I never paint you in a bad light."

"You rarely paint me in a truthful light," she shot back, opening the door to the estate. Bodhain was suddenly in front of her, wringing his hands.

"Oh, there you are! Serrah Hawke, I don't mean to bother you, but…" He trailed off, and Hawke could see he was upset about something.

"Bodhain, what's wrong?"

"Well, I was heading down to get a bottle of wine from the cellar, when I heard the most awful ruckus. Scared me silly, it did! So I got your Mabari to go back with me to check, but… Well…."

"Spit it out, man!" Varric ordered.

"You'd best come with me, Serrah. Some things just need to be seen." Something in Bodhain's voice made her instantly nervous, and she reached for her weapon. "Oh, I don't think you'll be needing that."

"Quickly, let's go." They ran to the cellar door, where Hawke's faithful Mabari was standing, growling viciously. "What is it, boy? Another burglar?" He barked and shook his head, ears still back against his head.

"Whatever it is, we need to get in there," Aveline advised, drawing her own weapon. Hawke nodded and kicked the door open, revealing the dark room. Or rather, what would have been a dark room if Justice had not been standing by what remained of the hatch the led from Darktown. It was buried beneath a mound of rock, and only a corner of the wood could be seen.

"Andraste's knickers, what is he doing here?"

"I'm not sure, Varric. Bodhain, get back upstairs. I'll meet you there," Hawke ordered. The dwarf merchant nodded and raced off as fast as he could.

"If Justice is out, that means Templars showed up at the clinic," Aveline surmised, keeping her weapon out. "Be careful, Hawke. We don't know what sort of state he's in." She nodded and stepped into the cellar, but Justice didn't seem to notice her. He was staring at the rubble, not moving.

"Justice?" she called out. He turned his head, and Hawke couldn't help but shiver as she stared at the glowing eyes.

"They wanted to capture him," she spirit said, still not moving. "They attacked the clinic, took his patients, and tried to kill him."

"Where are they now?"

"Dead. All of them are dead, as I promised I would do to them if they did not leave. They chose their fate."

"Then why are you still here, if the threat is gone?" Justice turned completely to face her, and Hawke wasn't sure what he was doing, until she saw the hand his staff was in: It was covered in blood. The spirit touched Anders' midsection with his other hand, and it came away dark.

"He was injured, but wanted to come here. This is his sanctuary now, he told me." Hawke's heart leapt into her throat as she stepped forward to be at his side.

"Please Justice… I need Anders back. To make sure he's all right."

"He cannot heal himself. The Templars… Did something to him. His magick did not respond to his call, and that is why I took care of them." Hawke nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Varric, get to the Alienage. Find Merrill, and bring her back here."

"You got it, Hawke!" The dwarf raced off, muttering to himself.

"Aveline, please help me get him upstairs."

"Like that?" she asked, staring at Justice. Hawke turned back to the spirit again.

"The danger is over. We need to care for Anders. Please Justice."

"He must live to fight another day," the spirit agreed as the glow faded. Anders collapsed into her arms, and Aveline was beside her the next moment, pulling some of his weight off her. Not that he weighed all that much, as Hawke already knew.

"Let's go!" Hawke said as they carried the unconscious mage out of the cellar and up into her room. Bodhain, Sandal, and Hawke's four-legged friend watched the process with grim faces. Once Anders was on the bed, Aveline's training took over, and she issued her own orders to make sure Hawke kept her focus.

"Get me a basin of water, some clean cloths, and fresh bandages. Also, a bottle of strong alcohol." Hawke did as she was told, feeling herself go numb after a moment. Bodhain helped her carry everything she found back to the room, where Aveline had stripped Anders of his shirt and coat. Only one wound was on him, but it was a nasty slice to his middle that was still oozing blood. "Damn fool," Aveline swore under her breath, soaking a cloth in the water and dabbing it on the wound. "They probably drained him of his magick, and then attacked him."

"Usually you'd accuse Anders of striking first," Hawke brought up, sitting on the bed and stroking his hair.

"Normally, he would do that, and you know it. But that clinic was a place where he wanted people to be safe. I don't think he would've violated that unless they gave him no choice. Even if his patients fought back, what are wounded refugees to an armor-clad Templar?" Aveline kept cleaning the wound until she was sure it wasn't bleeding badly anymore. It was still bad, but now at least they could see it entirely: The gash ran across Anders' entire stomach, and almost looked like he'd been caught off-guard, or trying to turn. Hawke's fists clenched tightly, and then Varric and Merrill were in the doorway.

"Holy Maker!" the dwarf swore, looking at his friend. Even Merrill paused for a moment, her eyes widening.

"By the Creators, what happened to him?" she asked, coming over and seeing the damage up close.

"He apparently had a run-in with some Templars. Merrill, have your people ever dealt with them? Do you know how they can drain a mage of magical power?" The Dalish girl shook her head.

"I've heard the stories, but never seen it firsthand. He can't even heal himself? That's awful!"

"Daisy, can you help him?"

"It's not that easy, Varric. I don't… I mean, I'm not a healer. It's one of the last things a Keeper learns, and I… Well, I left before I could learn it."

"Merrill," Hawke's tone was pleading tinged with desperation. "Can you do anything?" Merrill met her gaze, thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"Well, it's not magick, but I can make a poultice to dull any pain and hopefully get the wound to heal faster. I just need a few things."

"Whatever you need, we'll get."

"Ah, with Anders always around, you probably have everything stashed somewhere in the house. I'll find it, don't worry!" She left the room and called for Bodhain to help her. Varric looked at Hawke, who was still sitting on the bed, staring at Anders. He sighed and walked over to her, tapping her leg.

"I'll put the word out about what happened. Fenris and Isabella should know about this too. I'll be back to check on you, though."

"Varric, if you see Donnic, can you tell him where I am?" Aveline asked, still concentrating on the wound.

"Don't worry, Aveline. Your husband knows you can take care of yourself, but I'll let him know."

"Varric," Hawke said as he turned to go.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He just nodded.

"Any time, Hawke. Blondie is my friend too. They won't get away with this." He left the women alone, and Aveline sat staring at Hawke for a few moments.

"He'll be all right," she promised. "Anders is a stubborn pain in the ass, but that'll come in handy now."

"I could've lost him, Aveline. Just like I lost everyone else."

"He's not gone yet, Hawke. Now let's wait for Merrill's poultice before we stitch that wound closed. Hopefully she won't be too long."

"They'll pay for this," Hawke swore. "Every last one of them, even if I have to face Meredith to do so."

"Hawke…"

"She wanted a war, Aveline, and she'll get one. I'll show her that being the Champion of Kirkwall isn't just an empty title."


	4. Friends in High Places

Chapter 4: Friends in High Places

Merrill and Aveline had eventually chased the exhausted Hawke to another room to get some rest, and she had cried herself to sleep. She woke up to the Dalish girl shaking her shoulder, and sat bolt upright. "Anders, is he-"

"He's awake," Merrill replied, eyes wider than normal. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I thought you'd want to know. He looks awful, he does, though. Can't imagine what he went through to get that nasty- I'm going to stop talking now."

"Thank you for all your help, Merrill. I know you and Anders don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but I appreciate you coming."

"You're my friend, Hawke. And if you love that crazy human, who am I to say no when he needs help. Maybe he won't think I'm so useless after this." Hawke hugged the elf and threw on her dressing robe.

"He worries about you as well. Anders just has a difficult time explaining it." She headed for her room, and saw Aveline coming out of another guest bedroom.

"I just heard that Anders is up. You need me to stay here?"

"Get some breakfast with Merrill, and tell Bodhain I'll be down later. And Aveline… Thank you for your help. I would've fallen apart if you weren't here."

"You're welcome." She headed downstairs, and Hawke walked into the room. Anders was still on the bed, though she could tell he was awake. A bandage was wrapped around the wound, and the bedcovers were pulled up to his waist. He looked weak though, and she sat next to him and put a hand to his forehead, which was slightly warm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, gripping her other hand. "There wasn't time to send a message before they broke in."

"Sh, it's all right, Anders. You're safe now, and so are your patients. Justice said he killed all the Templars who were there, and I'm sure the refugees hid themselves."

"I begged him to just get me to you… And he agreed. I don't remember anything past when one of those bastards nicked me." Hawke's eyebrow went up.

"Nicked you? Anders, it looked like they tried to cut you in two!" He grimaced at the tone in her voice, but her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I thought I'd really lost you last night. And the thought of that… Of you not being there… Terrified me," she confessed. He tugged on her arms, gently pulling her down next to him so he could hug her tightly. One of her hands caressed the bandages, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. But the Templars came seeking me, or at least "the apostate running the clinic", so they drained me of magick so I couldn't fight back. But some of my patients did, and Justice knew they would be slaughtered. When that blade hit me, I lost consciousness."

"This is probably the only time I'm glad that you have Justice. The Templars would've killed you otherwise."

"I know. All I could think of was getting to you. And now I'm here."

"And you're never leaving again," she told him, her grip tightening slightly.

"I have nowhere else to go, Hawke. But I don't want you to be in danger just because of me." She sat up and stared into his eyes.

"How many times do I have to say it before you understand? I don't care about any of that, so long as we're together. If you're hunted, then I will be hunted. When you are safe, I will be as well. Nothing else matters to me."

"What about Bethany and the others?" Hawke sighed and dropped her gaze.

"Bethany is with the Circle, but I don't think that's going to matter for much longer." Anders looked startled at her words, and tried to sit up, but the pain forced him back down with a sharp hiss. "Don't move too much. Aveline said that wound was pretty bad, but she and Merrill managed to stitch you back together."

"I did see Merrill when I awoke, but she only said she'd go get you. Why did you get her involved? It's no secret that we're not friends."

"I thought she could heal you, since your magick wasn't working. But she couldn't, so she did what she could to help you heal."

"I suppose I need to thank her and Aveline."

"Yes," Hawke said with a smile. "One usually does thank a person for saving their life. It'll be a step in the right direction with you and Merrill. Aveline will probably always think of you as a trouble-maker."

"I am a trouble-maker, Hawke. I even made you cry. You don't deserve-"

"Finish that statement and I will hit you, injured or not." Anders wisely closed his mouth, and she lay down beside him again. "I love you, Anders. Knight Commander Meredith is going to see the error of her ways very soon." He just nodded, not sure what she was planning, but glad that at least something would be done. "I can't do anything by myself though, so you need to heal up before we start a war."

"You would really take on the Templars for what they did to me?"

"To you, to my sister, and to every mage. I will not let this continue unchallenged. I'm going to let the others know about this as well, to give them the choice of fighting with us or not."

"I doubt Aveline or Fenris will appreciate this."

"That will be their choice. For now though, we need to get you back on your feet. How long until you can use your magick again?"

"I don't know. It depends on the training and rank of the Templar who took it. If it was an older, more experienced one, it could be a few days. At best, tomorrow." Hawke's hand once again fussed with the bandages, and he put his own hand on top of hers. "I'll be all right, my love. I'm here with you."

"Promise me you'll be with me forever." Anders' eyes widened, and he turned his head to meet her gaze. She looked so frightened for him that it nearly tore his heart in two. It was what he had been dreading she'd say to him since Nathaniel had brought up the marriage idea.

"I… Hawke…"

"Promise you'll never leave me. Promise you'll love me forever, until the day we die. Promise-"

"I swear that no force on this world can part us. We will be together until we die, and then I will stand in front of the Maker and make the same vow to you there. I love you, Hawke. I always will." She nodded and kissed him, and Anders hugged her as tight as he dared. He was going to have a word with the Maker one of these days about bringing up his worst fears. For now though, the woman he loved was safe in his arms, and he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Two days passed, but Anders' magick still hadn't returned. Varric had come back with stories from Darktown regarding the Templar "massacre" by an unknown apostate. Raids on families of mages had increased overnight, and the Circle was on complete lockdown. Not wishing anyone else to be caught, Hawke had offered rooms to all of her friends, which Merrill and Fenris had both accepted. Isabella and Varric both said they'd remain at the Hanged Man for the time being, and Aveline wasn't about to leave Donnic alone. Hawke was pacing back and forth in the sitting room, trying to make sense of everything. Anders could barely stand, he was so weak, and it took a lot of coaxing to even get him to eat anything. Merrill didn't understand what was wrong with him, but she had admitted she had no experience with human mages, short of knowing Bethany and Anders. "There is nothing you can solve by pacing," Fenris interrupted her thoughts.<p>

"I know that," she replied curtly. "It just helps keep my mind focused."

"You knew something like this might happen eventually. He knew it too."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it, Fenris." He stood against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, tapping the metal spikes on his fingers against his armguards.

"Do you have a plan for revenge?" Hawke shook her head and leaned against the opposite wall, hugging herself for a moment.

"Nothing that doesn't just involve cutting off Meredith's head. Varric heard that she directly ordered the Templars to Darktown to capture Anders, only she didn't know that it was him. All anyone knew was that he was a Grey Warden, and a mage."

"I was under the impression that being a Grey Warden meant something. Or was that just boasting on his part?"

"During a Blight, the Wardens are accorded great respect, and even in peace they're usually left alone. I think Meredith knew that Anders was all alone out here, and only saw him as an apostate. If he was still connected with the Order, she might've started a war with them," Hawke said with a shake of her head.

"Is there a way to contact them?" She looked up with a frown, and Fenris shrugged. "If the Grey Wardens are anything like you, they would take great offense to the harming of one of their own. They might even be able to do something about the Knight Commander, where we cannot."

"There would be bloodshed, no matter who intervened. But… It is worth a try. I have a letter from one of their bases, which is in Amaranthine in Ferelden. Maybe someone there can alert their commanders to the situation here."

"It is worth a try, especially if our hands remain tied by our inferior numbers."

"Serrah Hawke! Serrah Hawke!" Bodhain suddenly ran in, his face lit up in joy.

"What is it?" she asked, curious as to his state.

"You have a visitor, Serrah. A very special one."

"Show them in at once, then." The dwarf left, and Fenris raised an eyebrow and headed for the stairs.

"This could prove interesting. I'll be in my room should you need me."

"Thank you, Fenris." The elf made his exit, and then Bodhain led four people into the room. One was a royal Ferelden guard, one was a young mage boy, one was an older noble man, and one was…

"Serrah Hawke, may I present Alistair, the King of Ferelden." Hawke immediately bowed to him.

"Your majesty. What could possibly bring a king to my humble home?"

"Well, that's a bit of a story," he replied with a grin. He turned to his guard and nodded. "Remain out front until we are ready to leave. Let no one who Bodhain doesn't know enter the house."

"Yes, your majesty!" the guard replied with a bow as he left.

"Would you like to sit down? I can offer you refreshments if you like as well."

"We're fine," the noble replied with a smile. "Alistair should explain the reason for his sudden arrival though."

"I should, shouldn't I? Oh, this is Teagan, by the way, my advisor and Uncle… Sort of." Hawke must've looked confused, because Teagan quickly explained:

"I'm sort of his Uncle, but became his advisor when my brother, Arl Eamon retired back to Redcliffe. This young man," he motioned to the mage with them. "Is my true nephew, Connor."

"A pleasure to meet you, m'lady," he replied with a bow.

"Anyway, I'm actually here at the request of my wife. She wanted me to check up on… Well, she called him her runaway mage."

"You mean Anders?" Hawke asked, a little shocked by all this.

"That's his name! Word is he lives with you, so we thought we'd just stop by and have a chat."

"Actually, your majesty, you've come at an odd time." Alistair frowned.

"That doesn't sound particularly good." Hawke shook her head and started for the stairs, sighing heavily.

"Please follow me."

"Teagan, Connor, you two stay here."

"Actually, if Connor could come with us as well, maybe he can offer some insight on Anders' current… Situation." The young mage nodded and followed his king up the stairs. Hawke walked into her room and gasped: Anders was standing at the foot of the bed, leaning on it for support. He'd somehow managed to get dressed, but the moment he took a step forward, he collapsed. Alistair was next to him faster than Hawke thought possible, catching the smaller man before he hit the floor.

"Well, if Wynne ever taught me anything, it's that mages collapsing is never a good sign. Back to bed with you," he said, easily hoisting Anders to his feet and getting him to lie back down.

"Anders! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Hawke practically shouted. He lay there, a frown on his face, and shook his head.

"I can't just lay here and do nothing while Meredith turns this city upside down!" he shot back, trying to sit up. A moment later he doubled over, and Hawke was by his side, holding him until the pain subsided.

"What in Andraste's name happened to him?" Alistair asked softly.

"He's suffering from severe mana drain," Connor replied, approaching the bed.

"Templars attacked the clinic Anders had in Darktown, which is where refugees from Ferelden generally live. They were looking for the Grey Warden mage, and drained him of magick before attacking him." Before Anders could protest, she grabbed his shirt and lifted it to show the bandages.

"No, please-"

"He needs to know what happened, Anders. He needs to see what Meredith condones here." Alistair stood silent as she unwrapped the bandages, grimacing slightly when the wound was exposed. Thanks to Merrill and Aveline, it only looked like a stitched red line running across his middle, but it was still a nasty wound.

"Templars attacked you?" the king asked, eyes darkening slightly.

"Yes," Anders replied. "They knew what I was, but didn't care. Some of my patients fought back… I passed out, and found myself here."

"They got you out, then," Alistair filled in the rest. Hawke was not going to bring up Justice, mostly because she didn't know if the Queen had ever told him. "I knew Meredith was unstable, but this is going too far. People know you're a Warden?"

"That's how the refugees refer to me, unless I tell them my name, which I usually don't. I know I left the Order, but…"

"It never really leaves you," Alistair finished. "Trust me, my wife and I know only too well. She got word from Nathaniel about you, and wanted me to look you up since I was coming here anyway."

"What are you here for exactly, your majesty?" Alistair sighed and took a seat at Hawke's desk. Connor sat down cross-legged on the floor, drumming his fingers on his staff, which he had across his knees.

"Orlais has become a bit unstable, even with Empress Celene trying to keep the nobility in check. I was hoping to seek aid from Kirkwall should anything happen, but without a Viscount, that can't happen. And Knight Commander Meredith was just **so kind** to practically accost me when I went to the Keep. She started yelling about mages and me harboring apostates, and all manner of… Well, it's all true, but it's none of her business what I do with refugees in my borders. Apparently, she thinks I should turn them all over to her, and I'm too soft on mages."

"Are the mages really better off in Ferelden?"

"No," Anders replied coldly. "A cage is still a cage, no matter where it is."

"Unfortunately, he's right. I was trained as a Templar before becoming a Warden, and the things they tell you about mages… Well, let's just say I'm glad I never **liked** being a Templar. According to the Chantry, every mage is going to eventually let the power go to their heads and become blood mages, so everyone needs to keep at least three eyes on them. And since we all only have two, that's why some of them either escape or become maleficarum."

"King Alistair brought me to Court to keep me away from the Templars," Connor spoke up, smiling a bit. "But I lived in the Tower before that. First Enchanter Irving and Senior Enchanter Wynne always did everything they could to keep us safe."

"They're good people," Anders agreed with a nod. "Is Irving still First Enchanter?" Alistair shook his head sadly.

"We lost Irving a few years ago, and Wynne… Well, she went to the Maker only last year. She told my wife and I that she was trying to hold out to see our children, but she just couldn't do it anymore. We miss both of them terribly. But the Circle has good leadership in one of Wynne's apprentices, Petra."

"She's a good woman," Connor vouched. "She was the one who told me to go to Court, that it would be a good thing for all mages in Ferelden to see me with the King."

"I'm glad the mages there have someone on their side," Anders said softly. "I just wish everyone could have the chance to be free of the Chantry's ridiculous laws."

"Change is never easy, my friend," Alistair said. "But I can understand how everyone feels with Meredith around. She needs to be taken down a peg or two, but maybe I'm overstepping my bounds."

"She needs to go," Hawke agreed, her grip tightening around Anders.

"I'm going to assume that she made it personal when she attacked him?"

"She didn't know who he was directly, but that doesn't matter. I'm not going to stand by while she makes every mage out to be worse than the Tevinter Imperium."

"You know… And you didn't hear this from me, but what if someone who sympathized with mages became Viscount? They would be able to talk to the Grand Cleric personally, and maybe the Knight Commander would be… Forced to back down? After all, it worked during the Blight in Ferelden, when my Queen took down Loghain and stuck me on the throne. We got everyone behind us quickly, and good thing too, or that damn Archdemon might've done some real damage."

"That's something I never really considered, your majesty," Hawke said after a few minutes. "But would it work?"

"You never know until you try," he replied with a shrug. "Now then… Connor, is there anything we can do to help Anders?"

"I have a lyrium potion I brought along just in case," the boy replied, pulling a blue vial from a pouch at his waist. "It won't bring everything back at once, but it will get his system back to producing its own mana."

"Thank you," Anders said, taking the vial and downing its contents. He shook his head for a moment and frowned. "I never liked how that tastes."

"Beats drinking magically-enchanted darkspawn blood, I'll bet," Alistair retorted with a wink.

"That's true. I had that taste in my mouth for hours."

"That's disgusting," Hawke said as she grimaced.

"All part of joining the Wardens, I'm afraid," Alistair said he as stood up.

"I'll see you out, your majesty. And thank you again for all your help."

"You're most welcome. And Anders, your Commander told me to tell you one specific thing when I found you."

"Oh?"

"It was: You could've told me, you damn fool. I would've helped you leave. Don't be a stranger, or I'll come find you myself next time." Anders smiled and nodded.

"I'll keep in touch this time, your majesty." Hawke led Alistair and Connor back downstairs, where Teagan was talking to Bodhain.

"We're leaving?" the nobleman asked as he rose.

"We are. I need to be reporting back to the old ball and chain." Teagan frowned as Connor snickered.

"You know the Queen hates it when you call her that."

"No she doesn't. Besides, she only killed an Archdemon by driving a sword into its skull. She doesn't scare me." Teagan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Keep telling yourself that, your majesty." Hawke showed them to the door, and bowed again as Alistair left. She turned back and saw Merrill and Fenris both standing there, she looking apprehensive, and he looking amused.

"So, a royal visit?" the former slave asked.

"What would a king be doing here? Did you know he was coming, Hawke? I thought it best to stay out of sight in case he doesn't like elves. But I still saw him, and he's a big man-"

"Merrill, please," Hawke interrupted, hands on her hips.

"Sorry," the Dalish girl replied.

"Yes Fenris, a royal visit. And he offered me an… Interesting idea. I'll explain it once I decide if it's worth pursuing or not." He nodded, a smirk on his face.

"I have a suspicion that you will be following through, Hawke. You never struck me as the indecisive type." He left then, and Merrill stared at the warrior for a moment.

"How is Anders doing?"

"He's… Being difficult, but hopefully he'll be back on his feet soon. King Alistair's mage companion gave him some lyrium, which will hopefully get his magick working again."

"I hope so. It's been awful seeing him laying there, not even being his usual moody self. He even thanked me the other day, for helping him." Hawke raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"And that's a bad thing?" Merrill looked puzzled.

"Well, no, but I didn't expect him to say it. The Creators know he hates blood magick, and me because of it. I just never thought he'd accept that I helped him."

"I told you before, Anders worries about you. You're a good person, Merrill, and he doesn't want to see you ruin your life with the path you chose. Neither do I."

"I know, and that's why I've not used that magick in a while. I know I still can, but I've been trying not to. And now with all these Templars everywhere, it wouldn't be safe anyway."

"And it was safe before?" Merrill blushed and shook her head.

"Ah, not really, no. I should go now; let you get back to your man." She darted off, and Hawke felt her cheeks flush for a moment as Merrill's words registered. Heading for her room, she was relieved to see that Anders was still in bed, though he did seem to look a bit better than before.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"Like I was hit with a sword and couldn't use magick for a while. Other than that… I'm doing okay." She swiped at his shoulder, and he smiled.

"Well, I see your sense of humor has returned at least."

"I'm sorry I've been a worry the past few days. Seems that whatever Templar hit me, he was pretty powerful."

"Then Justice did us all a favor when he killed him. I'm just glad you're going to be all right." Anders carefully sat up, leaning against the pillows for support. His muscles protested a bit, but he grit his teeth and dealt with the pain. "Anders?"

"I'm all right, but I won't be in much shape to fight for a bit. Since my body started healing on its own, it would've been almost a waste for Connor to heal me. And since Aveline stitched me up rather tight, I didn't really want to be dealing with cutting those out afterwards."

"But you're going to be all right? You will fully recover?"

"I'll be back to blasting Templars before you know it." Hawke smiled and leaned over, kissing him.

"Good. Because once you're back up, I'm going to be paying a visit to the Keep, and the Grand Cleric."

"Oh? Why is that?" Hawke grinned, but it was a slightly evil grin.

"I'm going to let it be known that the Champion of Kirkwall wants to be Viscount of Kirkwall. And after that… We go after Knight Commander Meredith with a vengeance." Anders felt Justice stir in the back of his mind, the spirit voicing his immense approval of the plan. He smiled and met Hawke's eyes.

"I'm with you every step of the way, Hawke. Maybe this city will finally see some justice for mages after all."

* * *

><p>The group assembled in Hawke's sitting room seemed stunned as she outlined the basic ideas of her plan. Aveline was the first to speak, as the warrior figured she might be. "Are you sure about this?"<p>

"Didn't you want someone on the throne?" Isabella wondered, idly swinging one leg over the other. "At least Hawke would be better than Meredith."

"Anyone would be better than her," Anders quipped.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Varric spoke up. "I thought you hated politics." Hawke frowned and nodded.

"I do, but this city is being pushed to the brink by the Knight Commander. If it goes unchecked much longer…"

"There will be a war worse than anything the Qunari could do," Fenris said dryly.

"I'm not asking you all to stand with me, but I wanted to tell you what might be coming. That way, you can make your own decisions when the time comes."

"You make it sound like we won't follow you," Merrill said softly after a few minutes. "I owe you a lot, Hawke, and I agree with what you're trying to do."

"She's trying to make a mini-Tevinter."

"Fenris! You know very well that Hawke would never let the mages here get as bad as your former master. And she doesn't like slaves, or blood magick either."

"And yet, you're here."

"Enough," Aveline warned the two elves. "I for one am tired of seeing the Templars think they can make all the rules. I may not agree with all your views on mages, Hawke, but I also can't stand by while my people and the good citizens of Kirkwall are cowed into submission by fear."

"Look, I don't really care who calls themselves the ruler around here, as long as I get left alone," the pirate queen said with a shrug. "But since we're friends, it would be better for me, especially if I got caught."

"You'd be dealing with Aveline still, Isabella." The redhead smiled slyly at the Rivaini, who sighed.

"Right, but you're still the best option there is."

"I agree. You know what it's like to be down on your luck as well as riding high," Varric pointed out. "It's a real rags to riches story, and both commoners and nobility will look up to you."

"And with Bethany in the Circle, the mages will listen to you as well," Anders added. "The only issue is convincing the Knight Commander."

"Which I'm going to need help with. Aveline, I need you to come with me to talk to Grand Cleric Elthina. I'm going to need her on my side as well."

"I don't think she'll need much convincing, but I'll accompany you anyway."

"Me too," Varric offered. "I just gotta see the look on Meredith's face when you tell her you want the job."

"Then I just want to thank you all for standing by me. Hopefully this will be over with minimal bloodshed." Hawke looked directly at Fenris, who sighed.

"I didn't say I wouldn't follow you; just that I don't like where this might lead. But if you think you can control the mages better than the Imperium-"

"She doesn't want to control us," Anders shot back. "Hawke wants us to be free to decide our own fates." The elf stood, the lyrium beneath his skin pulsing for a moment.

"And we see where that can get you." He left the room, and Hawke let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Please don't antagonize him, Anders," she admonished lightly. "I like you in one piece, and you know he's had a twisted view of magick."

"It still doesn't excuse his hatred for all mages."

"And what excuse do you have for hating all blood mages?" Merrill asked.

"I saw firsthand how bad that can go."

"And so has Fenris. I think you're more alike than you admit."

"She's got you there, Blondie," Varric said with a chuckle. Anders stood slowly so as not to aggravate his still-healing wound, shaking his head as he left the room.

"Well, now that this is settled, I'm off to the Hanged Man to toast your victory," Isabella said as she stood. "Keep me in the loop though."

"Fair enough," Hawke said as Merrill headed upstairs to her room.

"You want to go now to the Chantry?" Aveline wondered, looking over at her friend. Hawke nodded, but looked upstairs.

"Give me a moment. I'm going to bring Anders with us."

"Are you sure that's wise? He's not exactly on the best of terms with Her Grace, and there are Templars all over."

"I'm not letting him out of my sight, Aveline. Besides, he can behave for a bit."

"He can, I'm just not so sure about big, bad, and glowing."

"Justice isn't suicidal, Varric. He knows Anders' body has a limit, and besides… I think I piqued his interest when I told him of my plan." The four of them were soon on their way to the Chantry, and Hawke was hoping the Grand Cleric would see reason and help her achieve the position she wanted. If not, there was no telling what would happen to Kirkwall…


	5. Change of Plans

Chapter 5: Change of Plans

Grand Cleric Elthina was smiling, which Hawke took as a good sign. "You really want to be Viscount? Your ancestors would be very proud to see how much you have achieved since first arriving here," the older woman said. "And this news couldn't have come at a better time."

"Why is that, your Grace?" Hawke wondered.

"We've recently received a visit from an Agent of the Divine, who is worried that there is something sinister brewing in Kirkwall. I told her that she should speak to you, because you would be the first to know of anything like that."

"Of course, your Grace. Where is this Agent?"

"She is in the sanctuary, keeping an eye on things for the moment. Her name is Sister Nightingale. If you have trouble locating her, ask one of the other Sisters."

"Thank you," Hawke said as she bowed slightly. The moment they were out of the Grand Cleric's chambers, Anders took her hand, and she turned. "Are you all right?"

"If an Agent of the Divine is here, things have become very serious. We need to find out what she's heard, and whose side she's on."

"She'll be on the side of the Chantry," Aveline predicted. "The Divine is the supreme Law of the Chantry. None of her Agents will do anything to compromise that."

"Well, let's see what she has to say," Hawke stated wisely, her eyes scanning the main part of the chantry for anyone she didn't recognize. It didn't take long to find the Agent, as she was dressed in leather armor emblazoned with the Chantry's holy symbol. She was praying before a statue of Andraste, and the group let her finish and stand before approaching. Turning to face them, the Agent smiled brightly, tossing her flame-red hair out of her face.

"Greetings. Do you wish to pray to our Maker's bride?" she asked in a heavy Orlesian accent. Hawke shook her head and smiled back.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Her Grace asked me to seek out the Agent of the Divine that was here, to speak with her. Are you Sister Nightingale?"

"I am called that, yes. You must be Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. I have heard many great things about you."

"Thank you. I didn't realize my actions had reached all the way to Orlais."

"Kirkwall is being watched for a number of reasons, Champion. But let us speak of them away from any prying ears." Sister Nightingale led the way into a side room and shut the door after making sure no one had followed them. "Now we may speak freely."

"If you don't mind my saying so, Sister, you aren't exactly what I had imagined an Agent of the Divine to be." She smiled again and blushed slightly.

"We Agents are sent to places to accomplish certain tasks that would otherwise be something the Divine could not get involved with. I however, earned quite a reputation in traveling with the Warden some years back."

"You were one of the Commander's companions?" Anders asked before he could stop himself. Sister Nightingale looked at him for a moment, seemingly puzzled.

"Are you a Grey Warden, then, ser Mage?"

"I… I was."

"Then let me tell you my real name: I am Lelianna, friend to the King and Queen of Ferelden, and Orlesian Agent of the Divine. I do the Maker's work now, ever since the Queen convinced me that I belong in the Chantry. I am grateful to her."

"I have heard the name Lelianna," Hawke said, eyes widening.

"I hope I have a good reputation to precede me?" the redhead asked.

"An amazing one," Varric spoke up. "You wrote her story, from the time she became a Warden, to the time she was crowned Queen."

"That was many years ago. But let us speak of the situation here."

"Why exactly are you here, Lelianna? What has the Divine heard?"

"She has heard many things, all of which worry her. There is talk of the Circle here all turning to blood magick, there is talk of Knight Commander Meredith slowly going insane, and there is even talk that Templars are siding with the mages and helping them escape. The Divine knows that if any of these are true, she needs to act quickly, before the situation topples the city. Right now, the whole of Thedas is watching Kirkwall to see what will happen."

"By acting quickly, you mean the Divine will send an army here?" Aveline questioned, feeling fear rise up in her chest.

"Yes," Lelianna said with a nod. "The Divine does not wish for this to happen, and so she told me to see what I could learn. Tell me Champion, what have you heard?"

"I know that Knight Commander Meredith presses the Circle very tightly. My sister is among them, and I can assure you that they have not turned to blood magick. My friends and I are quick to deal with any that do."

"So the rumors are partially true then?" Anders squeezed Hawke's hand tight, and she sighed heavily.

"The Knight Commander believes that she is the only one who can keep order in Kirkwall. She has been trying to even usurp the city guard, and the people here are scared. She accuses mages of working blood magick without any proof, and conducts raids on the Circle that are pushing the mages to a breaking point. If the Divine can do anything, tell her to temper the Knight Commander. Her Grace does what she can, but I fear that it will soon not be enough." Lelianna nodded, listening intently.

"I see the situation is much different than we knew. I will do what I can to bring these things to the Divine's attention. For now, it will be up to Elthina to keep the peace here. However, I sense there is trouble brewing, and I would rather she not be here when it happens. Please tell her to come to the Grand Cathedral as soon as she can, and we will send people to deal with Meredith."

"But Her Grace is the only one keeping Meredith under control," Anders argued. "If she leaves, there will be a war between the Templars and the mages."

"The Divine would not like that, but there is little she can do at the moment. I will be returning to Orlais soon, to bring the Divine this news. Champion, Kirkwall needs you now more than ever."

"Actually, I was hoping to try and become Viscount. To better mediate what is going on here," Hawke revealed.

"That would be a welcome change for the people, I am sure. I shall tell the Divine of this as well, and I'm sure you will receive her blessing. For now, I will let you return to your duties." Lelianna opened the door to let them out, but Anders let go of Hawke's hand and stayed back.

"If I may ask something of you, Sister Nightingale?" The others turned to face him, but Lelianna smiled softly.

"As you wish." They walked away from the group, whispering about something, and Hawke looked confused.

"What in the world is he planning?" Aveline asked.

"I wish I knew."

"Knowing Blondie, you'll regret saying that," Varric teased. "Come on, we'll wait outside for him. I doubt he'll be long." The women shrugged and followed the dwarf outside the main door, sitting on the steps and enjoying the sunshine. A little while later, Anders walked out, and Hawke looked up at him.

"Sorry about that. I just had my own questions, and didn't want to bother all of you with them," he said with a small smile. "Ready to go?"

"Ready to go home," she replied, standing and taking his hand again. "I'll see you two another time."

"You got it, Viscount Hawke," Varric teased as he and Aveline headed their separate ways. Hawke and Anders walked home in relative silence, but she appreciated that he still held her hand. Once they walked into the estate however, she turned to him.

"So, mind filling me in on what you asked Lelianna? I would've thought you'd want to get out of the Chantry as soon as possible."

"I suppose I deserve that," he said with a sigh. "But I needed to talk to her about something important. Something that concerns the two of us." He led her into the sitting room, bringing her in front of the fireplace and taking both her hands in his. "You are the most important thing in my life, Hawke. Whenever I needed help or comfort, you have been there to give it to me. Yet all I seem to do is cause you grief." She stared up at him; worry bright in her eyes as she tried to figure out what he was getting at. Anders sighed again and continued quickly, before he lost his nerve. "I love you, and never want to be apart from you. That is why I have decided to do this now, while we have the chance." He suddenly went down on one knee, though his abdomen protested at the unnatural movement, but he paid it little mind. "Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, I am asking you to be my wife." She stared at him, blinking for a moment, then dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him.

"Yes, yes, by the Maker, a thousand times yes! I never thought you'd want to take that step; to "tie me down" as you call it." She kissed him, losing herself in the joy of the moment. When they broke apart, both were blushing.

"I didn't ever think I could take this step. Mages are not really allowed to marry, or even knowingly have children. But I made a promise to Lelianna, and she agreed to perform the ceremony for us."

"That's what you were talking to her about?" He grinned and nodded.

"Now you see why I couldn't say anything in front of you. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but I knew if I didn't take the opportunity, there might never be another one." Hawke nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks as she helped Anders regain his feet.

"I love you."

"I love you too. We have a lot of planning to do in the next few days." They headed upstairs to begin the happy preparations.

* * *

><p>Though it had come as a surprise to everyone, the day of the wedding saw all Hawke's friends and family there. Bethany had been given special leave to attend the ceremony at the estate, and she couldn't stop smiling as she helped Hawke get dressed. "You look so beautiful," she sighed, fluffing out their mother's wedding dress from when she would've married the Comte. Bethany had found it in the vault, and it hadn't taken too much work to tailor it to Hawke. "I wish everyone could be here, Sister. Father would laugh himself into a fit if he knew you were marrying a mage. Probably Mother would too."<p>

"And Carver?"

"He'd say you were being rash, but I'm so happy for you."

"That means a lot to me, Bethany. I'm glad you're here."

"I'd have snuck out even if they didn't let me. Miss my sister's wedding? Not a chance." A knock sounded on the door, and Gamlen walked in a moment later, tugging at the new outfit Hawke had bought for him for this day.

"Are you ready?" he asked, smiling a bit. Bethany gave Hawke a quick hug and then headed for the garden out back.

"Thank you, Uncle, for being here."

"I admit, I was a bit taken aback when you told me. You really are your mother's daughter, you know… Oh, I wish Leandra could've seen you. She would've been so happy." Hawke nodded and gave Gamlen a peck on the cheek.

"I miss her too." He sighed and smiled at her, offering his arm.

"Let's not keep that boy waiting too long, my dear." They walked downstairs and out the back door, where everyone was assembled. Bodhain stood with Sandal, holding the doors open for them, smiling brightly.

"You're a vision, Serrah," he whispered.

"Enchanting," Sandal echoed. Hawke nodded at them as she and her uncle continued down the carpeted path towards the center of the garden. Lelianna was standing with the holy book in her hands, dressed in the formal garb of a Sister. Anders was standing in front of her, his eyes widening when he saw Hawke. As she passed their friends, each of them extended their own well-wishes.

"Go get 'em, Hawke," Varric said, petting Bianca.

"It's about time," Aveline teased, taking her own husband's hand.

"Luck to your marriage, Serrah Hawke," Donnic added with a bow.

"I hope you're happy," Isabella said with a wink. "Really happy."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Fenris said. Merrill poked him softly, and he sighed. "I'm happy for you, Hawke. You deserve some peace in all this chaos."

"You look so happy, Hawke. May the Creators bless your steps," the Dalish girl told her, tears in her eyes.

"Arf!" Hawke's Mabari added as they passed him and Bethany. Gamlen bowed to Lelianna, and then stood next to Bethany. Anders reached for her hand, and she grasped it, looking over at him with a shy smile.

"I am truly blessed today," he said.

"Friends, we are gathered in the Maker's name to witness the joining of these two souls. In the name of the Maker,who brought us this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light, I grant my blessing on this union. As Andraste pledged herself to her god, so I ask you to pledge yourself to your new husband."

"I pledge my love and loyalty to my husband, till such time as the Maker bids me return to him." Lelianna smiled and shifted her gaze.

"Just as the Maker lifted Andraste to his side, so I ask you to pledge your protection to your new bride."

"I pledge my honor and life to protecting her, till such time as the Maker bids me return to him." Lelianna handed each of them a ring, which they placed on each other.

"May these rings symbolize that your love for each other will never cease. Just as our God and His Bride are one in death, so you shall be one in life. May the Maker's blessings always be with you, and may Andraste's teachings guide you all your days. You may kiss your wife." Anders grinned and kissed Hawke, wrapping an arm around her back and dipping her slightly. Their friends cheered and clapped, and Lelianna stood smiling, looking up at the sky. "It is in your hands now," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Ferelden was just as cold as Hawke remembered it, but she cuddled up to Anders in the carriage as they made their way to Denerim. He'd received an invitation to attend a celebration given by the King and Queen, and had suggested they spend their honeymoon visiting their old country. Hawke had agreed, and they'd both left specific instructions on what to do if the situation in Kirkwall got out of control. Varric and Isabella has assured them they'd take care of all travel arrangements if the group had to flee, and Aveline had promised Hawke to take Bethany with them, by force if the Templars left no other choice. "So… Are you looking forward to seeing everyone?"<p>

"I'm a little nervous, actually. It's a Warden affair, in celebration of ending the Blight seven years ago. I know the Commander would've hunted me down if I didn't come, but… I just don't know what to say to everyone."

"You have a new life, Anders, with new responsibilities. I'm sure they'll understand." He nodded, watching as Denerim came into view.

"I hope so. I'm just glad you're with me, Hawke."

"Me too." She kept a firm grip on his arm, even as she drifted off to sleep, and Anders smiled at his wife and kissed the top of her head.


	6. The Wardens

Even though both my Warden and Hawke have actual names that I gave them, I stuck to the generic names for this story. If anyone wants me to just name them what I actually call them, just let me know.

Chapter 6: The Wardens

The royal palace was simply enormous, Hawke realized as they entered the main hall. They had arrived earlier in the day, stowing their bags and taking a look around. Other Grey Wardens were already there for the event, and more arrived as the day wore on. The celebration would begin in the evening, when all other nobles had gone home for the day. King Alistair had declared that tonight was specifically for Wardens and their families, and Hawke felt like she was in good company. Every Warden she'd seen seemed strong, serious, and more than able to carry the responsibilities she'd heard they needed to. Anders didn't leave her side, but he did stop occassionally and exchange pleasantries with a few people. Towards the later afternoon, the Wardens from Vigil's Keep made their entrance, and Hawke saw two familiar faces head straight for them. "You really did show up," Nathaniel said with some amusement. "I thought for sure we'd have to march to Kirkwall to make you come."

"I promised the Commander I'd be here, and so we are."

"Oh, you're one 'o them pretty girls we met in the Deep Roads," Oghren stated, eyes quickly taking her in. A dwarven woman suddenly came up behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"Damnit Oghren, could you at least oggle your own wife before you start moving on to other women?" The little boy at her side giggled.

"Daddy's funny," he mused.

"That's what daddy's here for," Oghren said as he picked up the boy and swung him onto his shoulders. "Everyone, meet Endrin, named for a great king of Orzammar."

"He's adorable," Hawke said, leaning down to shake the boy's hand.

"I hope he takes more after you, Felsi," Anders teased. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Ancestors willing, he'll have my brains and Oghren's brawn. Sorry miss, but I'm afraid I don't recognize you. Are you a Warden as well?"

"Actually, this is Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall… And my wife." Nathaniel's eyes widened as Oghren's jaw hit the floor.

"Wife? Since when did you grow a backbone, sparkle-fingers?" Hawke's eyebrow went up at the "nickname", but she kept her mouth shut.

"You really took my advice?" Nathaniel asked. Anders sighed and held up his left hand, where the small gold ring could be seen. Hawke held up her hand as well, showing off an identical ring. Both were carved with the symbols for "magick" and "sword", and they had each other's names engraved on the inside of the band. "Then congratulations, my friend. You're going to be the talk of the event with this news."

"I'd really rather just have fun," the mage replied.

"Don't worry, the Commander will keep the wolves off you like she always did. I knew she had favorites." Felsi smacked Oghren again, and he grunted. "What?"

"She didn't have to make you a Warden, Oghren. In fact, I still wish she hadn't."

"Felsi, we've been over this a hundred times. I'm a warrior, and there's no place for a warrior when there's no wars! At least I can battle the darkspawn so I don't kill someone who looks at me wrong."

"Is there something wrong with being made a Warden?" Hawke wondered. Anders stiffened for a moment, but Felsi just shrugged.

"No, I just have a problem with **him** being one. Oghren just never likes to stay in one place and do one thing. It's why he's drunk all the time."

"Hey, I'm not drunk **all** the time!"

"Just most," Endrin replied with a giggle. The dwarf looked up at his son.

"Hey, whose side are you on, kid?"

"Mommy's," he replied, grinning again. The others started laughing, and then the doors were opening into the banquet hall.

"Looks like the party's starting," Nathaniel said as everyone began heading inside. Hawke took Anders' hand as they followed the others. Tables were laid out with all sorts of delicious food, and a company of musicians were playing in a corner. There was also an apparent space for dancing later on. And standing at their thrones at the head of it all were Alistair and the Hero Warden. As they all took their seats, Alistair raised a glass in toast, and everyone did the same.

"For the Grey Wardens," he said, lowering his gaze as everyone intoned:

"In war, victory. In peace, death, sacrifice." Even Anders bowed his head and recited the words along with the others. Alistair then sat at the head of the table, and the Queen followed suit.

"We'll enjoy some fine food, and then move on with the rest of the party," the king said with a grin. The other Wardens wasted no time in digging in to the sumptuous feast, and Hawke was amazed she wasn't sick with all the rich food. After dinner was over, the larger tables were replaced by smaller ones, which various groups gravitated towards. Nathaniel pulled his friends to one table, watching as the King and Queen made the rounds to chat with everyone.

"It's nice to be able to relax, even if it is just for one night," the ex-noble mused.

"Does this happen every year?" Hawke wondered.

"What, a fancy-pants party with royalty? Hah!" Oghren said with a laugh, chugging a mug of ale and slamming it on the table.

"What he means is that King Alistair wanted to do something for the Wardens to show how much he appreciates what they do," Felsi translated. "It took a lot of planning to put this all together, but I think it was worth it."

"I agree. There are Wardens from all over Thedas here, to celebrate how far we've come, and that the Fifth Blight has truly been defeated," Anders said as he motioned to the room. Hawke nodded, her attention caught by some of the Wardens making their way to the area for dancing. Alistair and his wife were also heading that way. "Did you wish to join them?"

"I… I would, yes." Anders stood and offered her his hand, which she took. They joined the other couples on the dance floor, as the minstrels struck up a waltz. Hawke was impressed with how easily her husband moved, as if he'd had lessons at some point. They went around the floor for a few songs, then decided to take a break. She could tell that Anders' wound was still bothering him a bit, and she didn't want to overdo anything. Felsi picked up Endrin, resting the sleeping boy's head on her shoulder as she stood.

"I'll be heading off to make sure this little man gets some rest. Don't be too noisy when you come back later, please Oghren?"

"I'll be as quiet as a newborn nug," he swore with a wink. Felsi sighed heavily.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She headed off, and then Alistair sat down at the table, followed by his wife. She hugged Nathaniel and Oghren, then turned her attention to Hawke and Anders.

"I'm glad you're safe," she told the mage, pulling him into a quick embrace.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Commander."

"I know. And I'm happy you found a new life. We've heard a great deal about you, Hawke," she said, turning to the young woman, who couldn't quite keep the surprise off her face.

"You call me by name, not just Champion?" The Queen nodded, smiling slyly.

"When all you hear is either "Your majesty", "Warden", "Commander", or "Queen", you sometimes wonder if you ever had a name to begin with. I thought you might be starting to feel the same way." The two women shared a smile, and Alistair gave his wife a quick kiss as he stood up.

"I'll let you catch up for a bit longer, dear." She nodded as he left to chat with another table, then turned back to Anders.

"Alistair told me what happened a few weeks ago. How are you doing?" The mage grimaced a bit at the motherly tone in her voice, but knew she really was just concerned for him.

"Justice got me to safety before it became too much of a problem."

"He showed great restraint then, if you were his first priority."

"It's the most I've been able to get from him, ever."

"I still don't know why you offered yourself as a host, Anders. We could've found another option, especially since Kristoff's body-"

"Was beginning to get a little rank?" Oghren offered up.

"Kristoff?"

"He was a Grey Warden who was killed in the Blackmarsh by a new breed of darkspawn. We were sent to the Fade by one of them, and met Justice there. When we came back, so did he, but he possessed Kristoff's body," Nathaniel explained.

"His wife Aura wanted it back, to give it a decent burial, and so she could properly say goodbe. We didn't know what would happen to Justice, so I did what I thought was the right thing," Anders said softly.

"It was the right thing," Hawke reminded him.

"It was a noble thing," the Queen pointed out. "I don't think right or wrong have much place in that discussion." She saw Alistair motion for her, and she rose. "It's almost time to bring the party to a close. Hawke, we're going to be reciting something that only other Wardens have ever heard. I trust you'll keep it in confidence?"

"Of course, your majesty," she replied, wondering what it could be. The King and Queen stood in front of the assembled Wardens, who all rose. A hush fell over the room as the musicians left, and Hawke realized she was the only non-Warden still there.

"Tonight has been a celebration of comraderie and brotherhood," Alistair told the crowd. "It has seen Wardens come from Orlais, Ferelden, the Free Marches, and the Anderfels. We honor the sacrifices all of you have made, and in rememberence of those not here with us, we will recite the Joining." The mages in the room quickly snuffed the braziers until there was nothing but moonlight to see by. Slowly, everyone stood in a circle, taking the hands of their neighbors. Anders reached for Hawke, pulling her into the circle as well, and Nathaniel stood on her other side. Heads bowed, voices soft, the Grey Wardens began what sounded like a prayer:

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day, we shall join you." Hawke felt energy ripple across her skin, and turned her head to see Justice partially manifested. He recited the words as well, though softly, reverently, as if he truly understood the meaning behind them. When all was silent once more, he left, and Anders rocked back for a moment, but Oghren steadied him.

"Easy there, mage-boy. Can't have you passing out in front of your woman, now can we?" he whispered. Anders flashed him a small smile.

"Thanks Oghren."

"Anytime." After a moment of silence, everyone left the hall and headed for their rooms. Hawke and Anders bid their friends a goodnight, then retired as well.

"Anders… Does Justice still have memories of when he had Kristoff's body?" she asked when they were lying in bed.

"Just flashes; memories of his that seemed important. He respected the Wardens, though, and wanted to help as best he could."

"You do know he was reciting that oath with you, yes?"

"I had a feeling that's what happened. It was different then when he normally takes control though. He… He felt more like my friend than he has in a long time."

"Maybe being with the others is good for him, then."

"Maybe, but I can't stay here, Hawke. We're both needed back in Kirkwall."

"I know. But maybe one day, you can rejoin the Wardens." Anders put an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Not unless you're with me. I don't intend to go anywhere without you anymore." She smiled and snuggled into him, listening to the sounds of his even breathing, feeling his arm securely around her.

* * *

><p>Hawke wasn't sure what time it was, only that she heard what sounded like a Mabari barking. Anders was still sleeping, so she gently slipped from his grasp and put on her dressing robe before leaving the room. She found herself in a small courtyard, where the barking hound was happily jumping around a woman. Hawke was momentarily startled when she realized it was the Queen, but the other woman saw her before she could leave. "No need to fear me, Champion of Kirkwall," the Queen said with a smile as she and the Mabari came over. "My friend didn't wake you, did he?"<p>

"I just heard the barking and thought of my own hound at home. I didn't mean to disturb you." Again, the other woman smiled.

"You're not. This is one of the few times I can be myself. When there's no one around to remind me of who I am or what I did. When I can just be me, and not "the Warden". Do you ever get time like that, Hawke?"

"Not often," she confessed. "I'm either called the Champion, or by my family name. As you said earlier, sometimes I forget I have a true name."

"Hawke isn't your first name?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"No, it's Marian." The Queen smiled and extended her hand.

"Elissa Theran, formerly Cousland. A pleasure to meet you." The two women shook hands as the Mabari jumped around them, wagging his stumpy tail. "I want to thank you, for taking care of our runaway mage. I always feared I'd hear about Anders being made Tranquil, or executed by the Templars under suspicion he was a Maleficar."

"If Knight Commander Meredith has her way, that still might happen," Hawke said dryly, turning her gaze to the sky. "Maker knows that woman is just… She despises mages, for no other reason than I think she fears their powers."

"She probably does," the Queen agreed. "The Chantry doesn't specifically villify mages, but with all their rules, they are seen as something to be feared."

"Do you fear them?" The Queen sighed, turning her gaze to the heavens as well.

"I respect the power they wield, and I understand that most of them are good people. It is those that pervert their gifts and turn to blood magick that taints everything else. I have known true mages and seen the good they can do, and I have also seen the horrors that maleficarum can cause. It is not a black and white world, as the Chantry would have us believe. Mages are tempted by that power, but no more or less so than a warrior with a blade. All creatures have the possibility to do evil. It is our choices that truly set us apart."

"Our Knight Commander accused the King of harboring apostates."

"We do, but only to try and get them somewhere safe. Our own Circle is not the greatest answer, as it still lacks the power it once had before the Blight. I trust the First Enchanter to do what she can, but against the Templars, even she is powerless. If mages are to truly be free, then the Chantry must change its Laws."

"Even if those Laws were set down by Andraste herself?"

"Even then. I don't think she realized how bad things would get when she wrote down everything. Sometimes, I'm not even sure we're getting her true words on things. She lived so long ago, and mankind is known for altering or just "forgetting" pieces of history if they do not serve their needs at the time. Besides, Andraste loved the Maker and a warrior, not a mage." Hawke smiled a bit.

"Imagine how different things might've been, if Maferath had been a mage."

"Instead, it was the magisters of the Tevinter who killed her. And it was the magisters who infliltrated the Black City, and were turned into darkspawn. That, I think, is the true reason behind the Laws. The Chantry is punishing all mages for what happened ages ago, in the hope that the Maker will… Well, I'm not sure why."

"Do you really believe that darkspawn were once human?" Hawke asked softly.

"I know it to be true. Darkspawn can create more of themselves by corrupting humans with their taint, or by… Breeding."

"They can breed?" The Queen nodded, a frown on her face.

"It's an awful thing to see the creatures known as "broodmothers". Disgusting, bloated monstrosities that do nothing but produce more darkspawn. They were once regular women, but have become tainted to the core. I've killed several in my travels, and some with the help of the Wardens from Vigil's Keep. I'm surprised Anders never mentioned any of this to you."

"He doesn't like to talk about the Wardens much," Hawke replied, looking at the ground for a moment. "If he ever does talk about them, it's either to our friend Varric, or he just mentions you." The Queen met Hawke's eyes and sighed heavily.

"Typical Anders. He probably didn't want to worry you any more, what with Justice being with him and all. But you have the right to know certain things, even if we're never supposed to talk about them. Any questions you have, Hawke, I will answer as truthfully as I can." Hawke paused a moment, then asked the biggest question she had:

"What exactly does becoming a Grey Warden mean?"

* * *

><p>Some time later, Hawke walked back into the room. Anders was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting a shirt on. "Hawke! Where were you? Is everything all right?" He went to her, and saw that her face was slightly pale, and her eyes looked… haunted.<p>

"I… I was talking to the Queen for a bit."

"Oh. Well, as long as you're okay…" She looked up at him, fear on her face. "But you're not. What did you two talk about?"

"The Grey Wardens." Anders heart thudded in his chest before sinking straight into his stomach. The Commander would not have told Hawke the Orders' secrets, would she? No, she would have, if it meant telling the other woman the truth. If there was one thing Queen Elissa Theran hated more than anything, it was people keeping things hidden for no good reason. Even if it was to protect someone's feelings, she had always felt it better to get things out in the open and talk about them. He had been such a fool.

"She told you everything?"

"She told me enough. About the taint, and what it will eventually do." Anders led her back to the bed, and they sat on the edge.

"Hawke, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I figured you already had enough to worry about with me being an apostate and being a host for Justice. If I had told you about what happens to Wardens-"

"I would have told you my feelings for you sooner," she interrupted. He stared at her, but she cupped his face in her hand and met his gaze. "I love you, Anders. Not because you are a mage, or a Warden, or even because of Justice. You are a kind, noble man, and I would do it all again if it meant I could be with you."

"Somehow, I knew you would say that."

"Promise me there will be no more secrets between us. About anything." He nodded, taking her hand and dipping his head to kiss her.

"I promise," he said when they broke apart. "We are in this together, no matter what happens. I just hope you don't ever regret this."

"Nothing you do will ever make me regret loving you, Anders."

"I have a feeling I'm going to do something that will test your resolve, one day. I just hope you will feel the same way then as you do now."


	7. The War Begins

Chapter 7: The War Begins

Their return to Kirkwall was heralded with much joy by their friends, and Hawke immediately set about having Varric spread the word about her desires. Sure enough, she was soon summoned to the Keep by Knight Commander Meredith. Arriving there, she barely had time to get in the door before the older woman was on her. "What sort of nonsense is this, Champion?" she demanded. Aveline narrowed her eyes, stepping up to Hawke's side and putting an arm in front of her. Hawke was suddenly **very** glad she'd left Anders home.

"The only nonsense going on is from your Templars, Knight Commander. They have continually tried to usurp the power of the City Guard."

"We are the ones keeping the city safe now."

"Meredith, please," Grand Cleric Elthina said as she came forward. "Do not antagonize the Champion, or the Captain of the Guard. Both of them have proven their worth to Kirkwall time and again."

"Your Grace, I did not mean to suggest they hadn't."

"Yet you seem to have a problem with something," Hawke pointed out.

"I have heard… Rumors all over the city that you wish to become the next Viscount. And Her Grace has confirmed that you spoke to her about this not long ago. And then, you leave the city for a few weeks. Where did you go?"

"That is hardly your business," Aveline retorted.

"I went to Ferelden," Hawke answered with a shrug. "I rescued a Grey Warden group not long ago, and received a personal letter from the King and Queen to meet with them so they could properly thank me for saving some of their fellows."

"You… Met the King and Queen of Ferelden?" Meredith seemed slightly shocked, and Hawke smiled.

"I did. Is something wrong, Knight Commander?"

"The leaders of Ferelden are harboring apostates. **Our** apostates. Are you sure there was no other reason for you to go there?"

"Meredith! What are you accusing the Champion of?" Elthina demanded.

"It is no secret that she is friends with apostates, Your Grace. If the Champion were to become Viscount, she would seek to undermine all that my Order has accomplished. I cannot allow this."

"Meredith, she has done nothing to harm the city, regardless of her alliances. The Champion does what is right, just as the Chantry asks of all people. And she is trusted by the mages, because of her friends. Surely you can see the benefit of this?"

"I only see the danger of this." Meredith turned to Hawke, eyes narrowing. "You will never rule Kirkwall, Champion. Not while I am still Knight Commander."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Hawke warned, keeping her voice soft. Meredith stormed out of the Keep, and Aveline put a hand on Hawke's shoulder.

"You certainly have a way with people," she teased, smiling slightly.

"Forgive the Knight Commander, Champion," the Grand Cleric implored. "I will speak to her, and soon she will realize that you are not her enemy." Elthina left then, and Hawke shook her head.

"I am her enemy, Your Grace. I just hope you don't get caught in the middle."

* * *

><p>Anders was pacing when she arrived home, which was never a good sign. "Oh, you're back," Varric said from his perch on the stairs. "I thought Blondie was going to wear a rut in the floor."<p>

"It's not funny, Varric," the mage shot back, shaking his head as he stopped pacing. The dwarf just shrugged and stood up.

"It is to me. Look, Hawke came back in one piece, so everything's fine."

"You were worried about me?"

"When am I not worried about you? You went to see the Knight Commander, right? I don't trust that woman."

"We know, Anders," Aveline said with a heavy sigh. "But I was there in case something happened. You're still an apostate, and it would've made it worse."

"What happened?" Varric broke in, raising an eyebrow. "How'd the Knight Commander take the news?"

"Not well," Hawke replied as she sat down. "She basically threatened me."

"And you threatened her back," Aveline added.

"She threatened you?" Hawke heard the tone change in Anders' voice, and she went over to him and hugged him tight for a moment.

"She said that I would never be Viscount while she had her position. I just told her not to make a promise she couldn't keep."

"The Grand Cleric was going to talk to her; make her see reason," Aveline said.

"What for?" Anders wondered. "Nothing anyone says will ever change her mind. She'd see all mages dead before she believed we were good people."

"Hawke will change all that, Blondie," Varric predicted. "There's no way the Knight Commander can stop her from taking the throne."

"I hope you're right, Varric." Anders put his arms around her protectively, feeling Justice stir in the back of his mind. He saw images of Aura, and felt a sense of loss and confusion from what remained of the spirit. Neither of them were going to let Hawke come to harm, no matter who they had to face.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Merrill and Fenris were in the sitting room, piles of book scattered everywhere. Anders stood watching them for a moment, until the ex-slave asked "Is there something you needed, mage?"<p>

"I didn't mean to disturb you," he apologized. "But, what are you doing?"

"I'm teaching Fenris the Dalish language," Merrill said proudly. "All elves must know their heritage, and it's a Keeper's job to make sure the next generation gets taught."

"But, you two are almost the same age."

"So? He should still learn it! Just because he's older doesn't mean he's still not the next generation. How would he teach any children he has if he doesn't know himself?" Fenris sighed and stood up, clicking his nails against his armor.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Actually, I… I need your help. Both of you." The surprise was written clearly on both elves' faces, and he leaned against the nearest wall. "Look, I've been thinking that something needs to be done about the situation in Kirkwall."

"Clarify. There are a lot of situations here," Fenris retorted.

"The Knight Commander. The Templars. The Chantry. Take your pick, but something needs to be done."

"Isn't Hawke trying to do something already?" Merrill ventured. "Are you sure you want to do something different? She might get upset, Anders."

"Meredith will never let her assume control of the city. But the injustices against mages have gone on long enough. Someone needs to take a stand; to draw the line."

"And you are going to be that person?" Fenris sounded slightly amused as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Does Hawke know you're planning something?" Anders looked away for a moment. "I'll take that as a no."

"What I want to do… She would never agree with."

"If it's that bad, why do you think we'll help you?" Merrill demanded, standing up. "Fenris and you hate each other, and you hate blood mages like me. Why in the name of the Creators would you come to us?"

"Because you are the only ones who might understand," he answered softly. "And because you both don't want to see people die because of magick."

"Tell us this plan, then," Fenris ordered. "And we'll see if it's worth aiding."

"My plan… Is to eliminate the Chantry here in Kirkwall."

"And just how do you intend to do that? That place is huge! It's almost as big as Sundermount, and no mage I know can harm something that big!"

"I have been researching some Tevinter rituals-"

"I should turn you down for that alone," Fenris interrupted with a sneer.

"They aren't blood rituals, I promise. I'm not a hypocrite, Fenris. I detest that kind of magick, and nothing will ever change my mind about it. This ritual is big, but it will do what I need it to. What I need from you two is… I need you to help me keep a promise to someone."

"What's the promise?" Merrill asked, tilting her head.

"I need you to make sure the Grand Cleric gets out of the Chantry before the ritual is completed. Her safety is something I guaranteed, and I won't go back on my word."

"Just the Grand Cleric? No one else?"

"Just her, Fenris. If you manage to scare anyone else out, so be it. But she is the only one I'm offering this protection to."

"And what happens after we get her out and the Chantry is eliminated?"

"Then the war starts, Merrill. Mages have endured long enough under the Templars and the Chantry's Laws. If this is what it takes to make people see what's been going on, then so be it." Anders sounded tired, and Merrill saw the sad look on his face.

"I'll help," she said softly. "I don't want any other mage, human or elven, to suffer." She looked up at Fenris, who sighed.

"I will help as well, but only with this. What happens after is your doing, mage. I can only hope this does not come back to haunt us."

"Thank you, both of you. I'll meet you tomorrow at noon, and we'll launch the first strike in the war. Maker willing, it won't be a long one."

* * *

><p>Hawke heard the commotion before she even knew what was going on. A crowd was gathered in front of the Chantry steps, and she pushed her way forward. Aveline and Varric were next to her, and most people cleared the way for the Guard Captain and the Champion. Getting to the front of everyone, Hawke took in the scene: Knight Commander Meredith was flanked by a squad of Templars, and she was arguing with First Enchanter Orsino. He was flanked by some of his people, and Hawke's eyes widened when she saw Bethany. "What is Sunshine doing here?" Varric wondered aloud.<p>

"Getting into trouble," Hawke mused as she strode forward. "Do you two really need to do this in public?" she demanded of the faction leaders.

"Stay out of this, Champion," Meredith warned. "Neither you nor the First Enchanter will prevent me from doing my duty."

"For the love of Andraste, woman! Your raids on my people must end. There are no blood mages in the Circle, no matter how many times you accuse them," Orsino countered, hands clenching into fists. "Leave us in peace."

"We cannot lower our guard, for that is when they will strike!"

"Both of you, enough!" Hawke shouted. Behind her, the crowd's talking died down a bit, and Meredith scowled. "The mistrust you have for the Circle must end, Meredith. You will only push people to take drastic measures this way."

"You think you know everything about mages, Champion? Your sister is just as likely to become an abomination as the next mage."

"You leave Bethany out of this!" Hawke felt every muscle in her body tense, and Aveline placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You don't know the girl, Knight Commander. It is unfair to assume the worst from her, or anyone."

"You call yourself the Captain of the Guard? You should be helping my men, not hindering them with questions of jurisdiction and such."

"Ladies, this is getting us nowhere," Varric offered. "Why don't we all just return to our normal lives and forget this encounter."

"You will not interfere!" Meredith shouted, pointing a finger at Hawke. "I will not be undermined by someone who refuses to see the danger that mages possess!"

"And I will not let you harass us any longer," Orsino challenged. "We are honest people who simply wished to be left alone."

"You cannot be," Anders said as he suddenly appeared from the side of the crowd. "The Templars will never let us live in peace, Orsino. Even you must recognize that." Hawke was suddenly very nervous, and she wasn't sure why.

"Do not interfere, apostate," Meredith warned. "Your friendship with the Champion is the only thing that has kept you from being made Tranquil."

"Is that why you sent a squad of Templars to Darktown to my clinic?" A hush fell over everyone, and the Knight Commander narrowed her eyes at Anders.

"That was you who killed my men? You are the Ferelden apostate-"

"I am a Ferelden Grey Warden!" Anders shouted. "I came here to help people, but you have made that impossible. That ends today."

"What madness are you spouting?"

"You have no business getting involved," Orsino told him.

"The Circle has failed us, First Enchanter. It forces mages to be penned in and submit to their jailers. It is a crime against us all, and must be abolished."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Meredith scoffed. "Without the Circle, mages everywhere would give in to temptation and traffic with demons. We Templars are the only thing keeping you from destroying yourselves."

"That's a lie!" Hawke blinked, sure that for just a moment, she had seen Justice manifest. This was not going to end well, and she stepped forward. However, at that moment, the city started shaking. As everyone watched, a red pillar of light erupted from the Chantry, and the building began breaking apart. The light swirled around the chunks of stone, and they were absorbed into it. A moment later, everything was pulled into the light, which exploded outwards in a shock wave. When everyone looked again, the Chantry was completely gone. The crowd all screamed and fled, but Meredith turned rage-filled eyes on Hawke.

"The Chantry is gone. Grand Cleric Elthina was slain. All of this was done by magick." She turned to the assembled Templars. "As Knight Commander of Kirkwall, I hereby enact the Rite of Anullment. Every mage in the city will die!" Orsino stood in shock, looking from her to Anders and back again.

"We didn't even **do** this!" he argued. "Why are you punishing us?" Meredith sneered and turned to her people.

"Because… it is in your nature. I shall rouse the rest of the Order! Take care of this lot!" She raced off to the Gallows, and the Templars drew their swords.

"Run back to the Circle," Orsino ordered his people. "Get everyone out of there!"

"Bethany, get behind me," Hawke ordered, grabbing her sister's hand. The other mages followed the First Enchanter out as the Templars advanced on them.

"Anders, remind me to kick your ass later," Aveline said as she drew her sword. Varric brought Biance to bear, and Hawke drew her weapon as well.

"Anders, you remember that promise about not keeping secrets?"

"Yes…" He stood with his staff out, also blocking Bethany from their armored foes. He knew Hawke was beyond annoyed.

"I'm going to let Aveline kick your ass later for this."

"If we live through this, Hawke, I'll let everyone have a go at me." As the Templars surged forward, two figures suddenly joined the fray from the sides.

"Well, that was some signal!" Isabella called out with a grin as she easily parried a sword. Fenris was beside her, bringing his sword down on the shield of a Templar.

"As pointless as this might be, I shall bring down as many enemies with me before I fall," he pledged. The others joined them, making short work of the group. Taking a moment to catch their breath, Aveline grabbed Anders by his shirt and brought him to eye level.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let the Knight Commander have you!" she shouted, eyes narrowing.

"Because I didn't kill the Grand Cleric," he replied hesitantly.

"You destroyed the Chantry! How could she have survived?"

"Merill and I got the old woman out," Fenris revealed. "But you could have warned us about what was to occur, mage. If not for our senses, we would have been caught up in that blast as well."

"Where is Daisy, anyway?" Varric asked, looking around for the Dalish mage.

"She's in an alley with your cleric."

"Then let's make sure they're both all right," Hawke said as they left the square. A few streets over however, Merrill was sitting against the wall, hands over her ears and eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Merrill!" Hawke called to her, racing over. She touched the elf's shoulder, and she let out a quick scream, but quickly silenced herself. Looking up, she saw the others gathered around, and threw herself into Hawke's arms.

"Oh Hawke! Thank the Creators you've come! I thought for sure that horrible woman was going to get me! I swear she's the Dread Wolf in human's clothing! No one could be that cruel."

"Merill, calm down!" Hawke said, grabbing her shoulders and locking eyes with her. The Dalish girl was trembling, tears in her eyes.

"Where's Elthina?" Anders demanded, looking around for the Grand Cleric. She was nowhere in sight. Merrill pointed hesitantly around the corner, eyes wide.

"We… We stopped when we heard shouting about killing mages, and Fenris went to go see. The lady saw the Knight Commander go by, and went up to her, all happy. I stayed back, because I didn't want to get caught. And they were talking for a moment, and then suddenly the Knight Commander pulls out this sword and just…" Anders, Fenris, and Aveline went around to the next street, and it was silent for a moment.

"Andraste's knicker-weasels!" Anders shouted, and Hawke could stand it no longer. Passing Merrill off to her sister, she rounded the corner. And there, lying in a pool of blood, was Grand Cleric Elthina. Aveline was crouched by the body, Fenris was keeping an eye on the street, and Anders looked mad. He was leaning against a wall, fists clenched, eyes shut tight, and his whole body shaking.

"Meredith… Killed her?" Hawke could scarcely believe it.

"Stabbed her clean through with that magick sword of hers," Merrill whispered.

"How do you know it was magick?" Bethany wondered.

"I could see the traces of it. All red and wispy, and the voices were loud."

"Voices?"

"Yes, I could hear voices coming from the sword. But they were all mixed up, and I couldn't really understand them. I just know I didn't like how they felt," Merrill explained. Everyone seemed confused at that point.

"There were spirits bound to the blade?" Anders asked her, finally looking up.

"More like… Trapped," was the reply. "Some of them seemed to want to get free, but others… They just want to catch more."

"Catch more?"

"More souls, Hawke. That's what happened to her." Merrill pointed to the Grand Cleric, and Anders hit the wall with a fist.

"There's only one thing in this world that can pull on a soul," he stated.

"Lyrium," Bethany answered for the others. "Her sword is made of or heavily infused with lyrium." Hawke and Varric's eyes widened for a moment.

"You don't think… Ah, who am I kidding? Of course you do," the dwarf said, more to himself than anything.

"The idol. Bartrand must have sold it to Meredith when he returned."

"No wonder we didn't find it in the house."

"You really think that screwy dwarf would sell to the Knight Commander?" Isabella asked

"What in the blazes are you all talking about?" Fenris demanded.

"We found an idol made from pure lyrium in the Deep Roads," Hawke told him. "But we gave it to Bartrand, and he left us to die."

"That's why you took so long getting back," Bethany realized.

"The idol drove Bartrand insane, and I doubt it's doing the Knight Commander many favors," the dwarf finished.

"Merrill, did you hear exactly why Meredith killed Her Grace?"

"Yes, Hawke. The cleric went up and greeted her, saying that she was glad she could find her. Meredith told her that she was going to kill all the mages, but the cleric told her not to. That there needed to be a way to resolve this still. That's when the sword was drawn, and the Knight Commander accused the cleric of being possessed by a demon, and that she couldn't allow that. I don't know if the cleric tried to run, but she got stabbed, and that's when I hid in the corner. I heard the Knight Commander mention something about avenging the atrocity committed on the cleric's body, and then she left. I don't know how long I stayed down until you found me."

"The Divine will not like this," Aveline predicted. "She'll send an army of Templars to Kirkwall, both against the Circle, and the Knight Commander."

"I could not keep her safe," Anders whispered. "Forgive me, Your Grace. I had meant to spare you to keep a promise." He felt a tug on his arm and looked over to see Hawke standing there. She seemed less annoyed now, which might be good.

"We can't stand here while the Templars are on their way to the Gallows. We need to make sure all the mages get out of there safely," she told him

"Just how do you plan to get them out of the city?" Fenris asked.

"Well, I can commandeer a ship," Isabella offered. "If it's big enough, we should get everyone on board."

"Aveline, can you alert the city guard as to what happened?"

"Well, yes, but… Hawke, I can go with you-"

"Aveline, you stood with me against the Templars. Your people need to know about that. Also, maybe they can help any mages and their families get out the front gates?" Aveline smiled and nodded.

"Don't you worry, Champion. We'll keep everyone else safe and get the stragglers out of Kirkwall."

"We'll meet you at the gates once we know the Gallows is secure." The Captain of the Guard parted ways with the others and ran to find her patrols. "Now then, let's go help the Circle give Meredith a nice, warm welcome." Hawke led her friends towards the other side of Hightown, praying that this would be the last time she'd face the Knight Commander. One of them would not be walking away from this.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Gallows dock a while later, Isabella having gone through with her plan of comandeering a ship. "Just get everyone on board, and I'll take care of the rest," the Rivaini told Hawke with a wink. "I'm Captain Isabella again."<p>

"We'll make sure to get you a fine crew then, Captain," Hawke promised. Isabella suddenly pulled her into a hug, which the warrior returned.

"Don't you let them kill you, Hawke. Show those Templars why you're the Champion. I'd rather be able to write you from port than just remember you fondly."

"I'll see you again, Isabella. That's a promise." The others raced off the ship, heading for where the mages stayed. Already they could hear the sounds of fighting. "Bethany, I want you away from combat as much as possible. You're the only family I have left, and I won't lose you to this."

"I'll be fine," the younger girl promised. "Merrill and I will just blast people from a distance." The Dalish mage smiled up at Bethany.

"I'll watch them, Hawke," Varric swore. "They can just stay behind me and Bianca, and everything will be fine."

"Which leaves you and me to do the real fighting, Hawke" Fenris stated.

"Hey, I'm here too," Anders quipped. The former slave just smirked.

"As I said…" Before anyone else could comment, they arrived in the courtyard and beheld the scene: Templars were pressing their ranks against the Circle, which was fighting them with everything it had. Some mages were using offensive spells, some were defending their fellows, and still others were healing the wounded. Not wasting another moment, Hawke's group threw themselves into the thick of things. With every slice and swing of her sword, Hawke hoped that she was saving more lives by doing this. A part of her was still furious with Anders for taking such extreme measures, but another part knew that something drastic had been needed.

"You cannot win, Champion!" a Templar tried to tell her as she locked weapons with him. She narrowed her eyes and pushed him back.

"I **must** win." She cut him down as quickly as she could, and the remaining Templars realized that they needed to run if they wanted to live. Fleeing out of the courtyard, it gave them a moment's rest. "Is everyone all right?"

"As all right as we can be," Fenris replied. Orsino came up beside her, his eyes darkening as he saw the dead from their side.

"I cannot believe she would do this," he whispered. "My people had nothing to do with the Chantry's destruction, and yet she wants to punish us all."

"First Enchanter, I-" Anders began.

"You!" The older elf turned on the human, fists clenched and jaw set. "This is all your fault! Their deaths are on your head!" His arm swept out over the battlefield, and Anders hung his head and nodded.

"I know. I didn't want them to suffer under oppression, but I didn't wish for their deaths either. But they fought back, Orsino."

"You left them no choice!"

"We can argue later," Hawke said, placing a hand on the First Enchanter's shoulder. "Right now, we need to get you and your people to safety."

"How will you manage that?"

"We have a boat," Varric told him. "With a truly remarkable captain. She's going to get you all out of here, and our illustrious Captain of the Guard will be getting the families out of the city via the front gate."

"You… You would set us loose?"

"I would set you free, First Enchanter," Hawke clarified. "What you do with that freedom is up to you."

"But where could we go? I had thought to warn the other Circles, but…"

"Then warn them!" Anders agreed. "Tell them what happened here, and that they need not fear the Chantry any longer."

"You make it sound so easy."

"First Enchanter, if we don't say something, things will only get worse. There might be other Merediths in other cities, oppressing the mages there. Change must start with us," Bethany wisely added. Orsino nodded, turning to what remained of his Circle.

"All of you, get on that ship. Leave Kirkwall while you can. I shall remain here, to finish things between myself and Knight Commander Meredith." With slow nods, the remaining mages headed off for the dock, leaving only Hawke's group and Orsino.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them?

"No Champion. They need to be safe." He sounded tired, and slowly walked over to a group of slain mages, shaking his head. "Why don't they just drown us as infants? Why give us the illusion of hope?"

"First Enchanter?" Bethany asked, sounding a bit worried.

"I refuse to keep running. This is where everything will end."

"We will get Meredith, don't worry," Hawke told him.

"I want to believe you, Champion, but…" Orsino lowered his head for a moment, then raised it and locked eyes with her. "Quentin's research was too evil, too dangerous, so I put it aside. But I see now there is no other way." Hawke felt a pang of fear as her breath hitched in her throat. Quentin had been the name of the mage who had killed her mother. Surely the First Enchanter couldn't mean… At that moment, more Templars arrived. It wouldn't be long before the Knight Commander followed. Orsino saw their enemies approach, and drew a dagger from his robe. "Meredith expects blood magick? Then I will give it to her!" He drew the blade across his arm, and blood sprayed into the air. "Maker help us all."

"No!" Anders called out, but it was too late. The blood bubbled and frothed, arcing around Orsino and touching the slain mages around him. Light flashed and danced across the bodies, and then they were being lifted up and arranged on Orsino's body. Merrill put her hands over her ears and shook her head.

"The voices… Hawke, this is bad!"

"I guessed that already, Merrill," she replied, pointing her weapon at what was once the First Enchanter. When the blood and light stopped, a creature stood up, but it was unlike anything they had ever seen. Easily ten feet tall, it had two large arms, and a smaller pair that dangled from its head. Visages of bodies could be seen on its sickly white flesh, and it let loose a scream that chilled them all to the core.

"Andraste's flaming knickers!" Varric swore, getting the creature in Bianca's sights. He stayed in front of Bethany and Merrill, who looked ready to cry.

"Damn blood magick," Fenris added, the markings pulsing.

"Sister!"

"Bethany, stay back! We'll deal with this!" Not wasting another moment, Hawke leapt at the thing. She was vaguely aware that the Templars were keeping their distance, but she didn't care. Fenris was next to her a second later, and Anders' blasts hit the creature full force.

"Damn stupid…" the mage cursed.

"You caused this, mage," Fenris chastised him. "You forced Meredith's hand."

"I never wanted this!"

"Such is the price you pay for wanting change."

"Both of you shut up and help me kill this thing!" Hawke shouted, severing one of its arms. The creature cried out and took a swipe at her, but found part of its other arm frozen solid. The rest of the group joined in, pelting the body with everything they had After quite a while of fighting it, Hawke was finally able to grab a hold of the smaller pair of arms, and pulled with all her might. With a bloody pop, a smaller creature flew onto the ground, screaming as it tried to move on the arms as if they were legs. "By the Maker, just die!" Hawke and Fenris brought their weapons down, and the creature was smashed and sliced. It gave one last shuddering screech as it died.

"And the fool tried to convince me there was no blood magick going on?" Meredith's voice reached their ears. Everyone turned to see her striding into the courtyard, the full might of the Order of Kirkwall behind her. Knight Captain Cullen was next to her, looking over the scene. "You merely saved me the trouble of killing him myself, Champion. Do not think this changes anything."

"Why did you kill the Grand Cleric?" Hawke demanded.

"I killed the demon pretending to be Her Grace! How dare you use the body of a holy woman in your schemes!"

"She wasn't possessed," Anders argued. "Our friends got her out before the Chantry was destroyed!"

"Liar!" Meredith shouted, pointing at him. "You would profane yourself even now? What foul demon have you joined yourself with that you can make such claims?"

"Knight Commander, you never told us about the Grand Cleric," Cullen said softly, looking at her with wide eyes.

"It was unimportant, Captain. She was dead, and I did not wish to have any of you feeling bothered by what needed to be done."

"But… What if what they're saying is true?"

"It isn't!" Meredith turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Do not listen to their lies!"

"Knight Captain, please listen," Hawke broke in. "Meredith is insane. She has something from the Deep Roads-"

"You mean this?" the Knight Commander asked, drawing her sword and pointing it at the group. When Hawke went silent, she continued. "It's pure lyrium, and that dwarf demanded a fortune for it. I paid, knowing that this is what I needed to finally get the mages under control."

"That lyrium drove my brother insane!" Varric told her. "It's not worth it."

"You know what it can do, then?" Anders wondered. She nodded, running her hand reverently over the blade.

"This sword has the power to send souls back to the Maker. It is the perfect weapon for a Templar."

"That thing traps souls!" Merrill revealed, shaking her head. "Can't you hear them crying out?" The Templars were all slowly backing away from the Knight Commander, and Cullen looked very bothered by everything.

"You will be the next one it deals with, Champion."

"Knight Commander, I thought we agreed to arrest the Champion and her allies? We know who is responsible for the destruction of the Chantry, so we can deal with him in a proper manner."

"The only proper manner is death!" Meredith told him, once again pointing the sword out, but this time at Anders. Hawke narrowed her eyes and stepped in front of him.

"Touch my husband, and I will make you regret it," she swore. Meredith looked startled, but recovered quickly and sneered at Hawke.

"Husband? You have broken Chantry Law and married an apostate? The Grand Cleric was wrong about you, Champion. You would've been Kirkwall's downfall even if this event had not occurred. I will have your head for this."

"Knight Commander," Cullen said, a warning tone in his voice. "This is not what we agreed on. I did not want to believe what I was hearing; about you going insane. But that sword has apparently warped your mind. I am relieving you of your command."

"You dare question my orders?" Meredith swung the sword at him. The other Templars all grabbed the hilts of their weapons, but went no further than that. "My entire Order has fallen prey to blood magick? All of you are weak, but I will stand firm in my resolve. I will not be tricked by these wretched mages!"

"She didn't need to have the sword for me to think she was insane," Anders whispered. Hawke kept her own sword out, focusing on Meredith. The Knight Commander stepped back, keeping her weapon between herself and the Templars. They pulled away from her, hands still on their swords.

"Knight Commander, back down!" Cullen ordered, drawing his weapon.

"Never!" She drove the sword into the ground in front of her, and the stone tiles dented and cracked like glass. Bowing her head over the blade, she said "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter!" The sword shimmered and pulsed for a moment, red wisps of light arcing around her, and then Meredith wielded it once more. Looking up, her eyes were glowing red, and she smiled.

"Maker preserve us," Cullen said as she attacked the nearest Templars, cutting them down easily.

"The Maker can't help us now," Hawke said as she ran in, Fenris and Anders at her heels. Varric rapidly fired Bianca, and Merrill and Bethany loosed every spell they had at the Knight Commander. Cullen, Fenris, and Hawke all attacked her as one, but she kept parrying them and attacking back.

"This is not good," the elf said, barely dodging a swing.

"Keep on her!" Hawke ordered.

"Maker, your servant begs you for the strength to defeat this evil!" Meredith cried out, leaping straight up into the air and landing near one of the large statues in the courtyard. Red light poured from the sword, and two of the statues glowed for a moment.

"She's using the souls!" Merrill warned, pulling Bethany and Varric away from the edges where the statues were. A moment later, four of them came to life and stepped onto the ground.

"Aid the Champion!" Cullen commanded, and the Templars immediately surged forward to battle against the constructs. Meredith rejoined the fight, nearly hitting Cullen square in the back with her attack. He fell to the ground, but Fenris blocked another swing aimed at his head. "Thank you," he panted, regaining his feet.

"Thank me by cutting her down," the elf replied. Hawke came up and swung as well, but Meredith blocked it and turned to face her.

"You are mine, Champion. Let the Maker's servants deal with these others. You and I have unfinished business." Hawke nodded, a smirk twisting her lips for a moment.

"Agreed."

"Hawke, don't-"

"Help the others, Fenris. Whatever happens, keep them safe." As the two women squared off against each other, Fenris and Cullen went to help the others against the statues. At that moment, Aveline arrived with a small contingent of guards, who paused for a moment when they saw what was going on.

"Don't stand there with your mouths agape!" Aveline chastised. "Get in there and help our Champion's forces."

"You heard the Captain," Donnic added. "Let's cut those statues down to size." With everyone now involved, Aveline quickly looked around for Hawke, seeing her and Meredith fighting off to the side. She started to head over, but Fenris grabbed her arm.

"Hawke was very clear in her intention to fight that woman alone," he told her.

"But-"

"We have to trust her, Aveline. Hawke isn't stupid. She'll call for us if needed."

"I hope so." Raising her shield and sword, she deflected a blow from one of the statues that was heading towards Varric.

"I didn't know you cared!" he called out.

"Don't make me regret it!" she shot back. Meanwhile, Hawke and the Knight Commander were trading blows at a frantic pace. Some of their hits were landing, but neither seemed to pay the cuts any mind.

"You will pay for what has happened here," Meredith said through her teeth.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing," Hawke retorted, dodging a blow.

"I will not see this city fall to those who willingly traffic with mages. They are a blight on the land!"

"The only blight there is was stopped years ago, Meredith. And mages helped with that. I will not see you harm any more innocents."

"You believe your husband is innocent?" Hawke grit her teeth and swung at Meredith, but the woman blocked it easily.

"Whatever he has done, he will answer to the Maker. You will not be his judge." The Knight Commander suddenly smiled, and her red eyes flashed even more intensely.

"If not him, then I shall be yours. And I find you guilty of all charges. The sentence is death." Faster than Hawke could counter, the lyrium blade came down and sliced into her arm. She cried out as it ripped through her armor, and she felt the blood pour from the wound. Gripping her sword through sheer willpower, she tried to block, but it was no use. Meredith had backed her into a corner, and she felt the stone press against her. The tip of the Knight Commander's sword pierced her shoulder, and Hawke felt dizzy. "I will return your soul to the Maker. There, you shall be found wanting."

"Sister!" Bethany called out, terror clear in her voice.

"Keep back!" Hawke warned, trying to keep from blacking out. Anders turned, saw the scene, and felt his blood run cold.

"**No**!" he cried out, racing over. Justice stirred to life, feeling the fear and concern wash over the body.

"Anders, no," Hawke pleaded when she saw him. "Get away."

"How does it feel, apostate?" Meredith asked him without turning. "To know I hold her life on my hands? That everything you hold dear could be snuffed out in an instant?" Fear gave rise to anger, but Anders held his ground against the spirit. If he lost control now, Hawke might die.

"Let her go. It's me you want, Meredith. I'm the apostate, the one who destroyed the Chantry. I represent everything that is wrong with mages."

"And that is why you must suffer." Tendrils of red energy rose from the sword, snaking around Hawke, who started screaming.

"Enough!" Justice had seen all he needed to, and took control in a blast of energy that knocked the Knight Commander and Hawke off their feet. Anders could only watch as his body attacked Meredith without mercy. Justice was appalled at how little this human valued life, and how easily she had turned to what she thought was "the Maker". _'I will show her no mercy, and send **her** soul back to the Maker.'_

_'Justice, she's a Templar.'_

_'She is the cause of everything we have suffered! This is the first step to freedom. When this woman falls, Kirkwall will be free. Soon, all of Thedas' mages will be free.'_

_'At what cost?'_

_'What does it matter? We will have achieved our goal.'_

_'But what if Hawke dies? I will have won our freedom, at the cost of her life.'_

_'She knew the risks. She was willing to die for you.'_ That stirred something in the back of his mind, and Justice paused for just a moment. Anders was upset, moreso about the thought of losing his wife than being oppressed. His wife… An image of Aura flashed through his mind, and memories of Kristoff flooded back. Justice felt the pang of regret of leaving her; the joy of returning home. And he once more felt the sadness of the woman when she had realized that her husband was no more. That all that remained of him was Justice, a Fade spirit she did not know. But beneath all that, beneath the many emotions surrounding his former host and Aura, was one constant: Love. It shone like a beacon in their souls, guiding them towards what was good and right. And Hawke had brought that out in Anders, but Justice could not quite grasp the meaning of the feeling. He had met spirits of Love, and had always admired them. But for mortals to truly understand that feeling…

"Anders!" Hawke's voice brought them both out of their contemplation, and he looked down to see his hand holding Meredith's sword, the tip stuck into him where he'd been hurt during the Templar attack on the clinic.

"I will have my vengeance," the Knight Commander whispered. Justice surged forward again, dropping Anders' staff and holding the weapon with both hands. The red energy began curling around his body, but he paid it no attention.

_'You are willing to lay down your life for your cause.'_

_'I'd rather lay down my life for Hawke.'_

_'Why is that?'_

_'I love her. I cannot imagine life without her. She is everything to me.'_

_'You still wish to fight for mages' freedom?'_

_'Of course. But I cannot do it alone. I need… I need a Champion's help.'_ In his mind, Anders saw Justice manifest as he had been: A man covered in full plate armor, the visor down on his helmet. The spirit wavered for a moment, then dipped his head in acknowledgement as he raised a hand to his chest in salute.

_'You offered me a way to stay in your world, Anders. I accepted, because I wished to help you achieve your goal. __I do not fear the Void, my friend. I have known joy and sorrow, pain and pleasure. I know what it is to be human, a mage, and a Grey Warden. I have also known anger and evil, but they have not won over me just yet. So let Vengeance be sated, and let Justice be done.'_

_'What are you- No!'_

_'Walk beside your Champion a free mage. I will await the day you return to the Maker. It has been an honor.'_ The red energy suddenly turned blue as everyone watched, and Anders' body took on the look of a glowing suit of armor. Hawke stared at the scene, silently praying that everything would be all right. The armor cast one last look at her, and she swore it seemed to be smiling, though there was no mouth. Then it was pulled into the sword, which also turned blue. Meredith seemed horrified, and yanked the weapon away from Anders, who slumped to the ground.

"No! I will not be defeated!" She pointed the sword at the sky, holding it to her forehead. "Maker! Aid your humble servant!" The sword pulsed for a moment, a brighter blue than before.

_'The Maker cannot aid you, wretch.'_ A moment later, the sword exploded into a thousand shards, and Meredith screamed as the red tendrils swirled around her. She kept screaming, even as her body turned stiff, and only stopped when her eyes were no longer glowing. Instead of a human, there was a smoldering statue in her place. The statues that had still been active fell to pieces, and silence descended on the courtyard. Everyone held their breath for a moment, and then Hawke was crawling towards Anders, letting her wounded arm hang limp at her side.

"Please be alive. Please be okay," she whispered, trying to pull him up. Fenris and Aveline were beside her a moment later, steadying the two of them.

"He lives," the elf told her, shaking his head. "How, I'm not sure."

"Out of my way, concerned sister coming through!" Bethany called out as she pushed past the Templars and guardsmen. Reaching Hawke's side, she went to her knees and focused her magick on the nasty slice to her arm.

"I'm all right-"

"Andraste's ashes, no you aren't!" Bethany retorted. "I'll get to Anders in a moment, I promise." Hawke nodded and closed her eyes, feeling her wound close and her arm regain feeling. She flexed her hand a few times, and Bethany turned her attention to Anders' wound, quickly sealing it.

"He's going to have some scar," Aveline said, shaking her head. A moment later, the mage opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

"What… What happened?" he asked, looking around in confusion. Hawke smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Justice… He saved us from Meredith." Anders nodded, holding his head in his hands for a moment.

"He's gone. At least from this world. And he left as the spirit I knew him as, not some twisted shade of hatred." Hawke pulled him into a tight embrace, and he returned the gesture. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought she was going to kill you."

"She was trying, but you stopped her."

"Not to interrupt on this happy moment, but we have some unfinished business," Fenris spoke up, motioning with his head at the Templars. Cullen walked up to them, looking tired and slightly afraid.

"I don't know how you did it, but you stopped the Knight Commander. The Order owes you a great debt."

"Then allow us to leave," Hawke told him as she got slowly to her feet. "We will leave Kirkwall, never to return."

"I for one don't wish to face an army of the Divine quite yet," Anders agreed as he stood. Cullen sighed and nodded.

"I will allow this, Champion. Go quickly and gather your things, and we will return to our barracks to rest. I do not ever wish to meet you on the opposite side of a battle, but I must do what the Divine tells me." Hawke nodded and dipped her head in acknowledgment, looking at her friends.

"Thank you, Knight Captain Cullen. May the Maker watch over you for this act of kindness." Taking Anders' hand, she faced her group. "Everyone who wishes to come with us is welcome. If you cannot…" She turned to Aveline as she said this, and the other woman nodded sadly.

"I cannot leave the city, or Donnic. I'm sorry, Hawke." They embraced for a moment, and both smiled.

"Don't be sorry. You have been a good friend, Aveline. I hope you are happy here for the rest of your days." She turned to Donnic, who bowed. "Take good care of her. You both deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Serrah Hawke." Hawke quickly left the Gallows, heading for the estate, the rest of the group following her. Aveline saluted the Champion of Kirkwall, and her guardsman followed suit.

"Maker guide you, Hawke. I hope you're happy as well," Aveline whispered as Donnic put an arm around her shoulders. "Now then, let's get this mess cleaned up."

* * *

><p>Back at the estate, Hawke and the others quickly set about packing whatever they could carry. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" Bodhain asked.<p>

"We can manage to gather our things," Hawke replied, turning to face him. "But Bodhain, what about you?"

"Well, there's not much left in the city with you gone, Serrah. Sandal and I were planning on coming with you."

"But… We don't even know where we're going."

"Amaranthine," Anders said from the doorway, his bag on his shoulder. "We can go to Vigil's Keep, at least for a little while."

"To the Wardens?" the dwarf asked with a bit of surprise.

"Anders, are you sure that's what you want?" Hawke wondered, walking over and placing a hand on his arm. "They might try and make you stay."

"They won't when I tell them what happened here," he said with a shrug. "But at least we can plan out where to go, and who will follow us further."

"Then my boy and I will gather our things and prepare to return home," Bodhain said as he bowed and left the room.

"Home… I had thought that Kirkwall was going to be it, but it seems fate had other plans."

"I'm sorry that I messed up everything for you, Hawke," Anders apologized.

"You just had to be dramatic about changing things," she teasingly replied.

"I'm going to be hunted for this, you know. Not only am I an apostate, but I'm the apostate that started a war with the Divine by blowing up a Chantry."

"Then we'll be fugitives together," she assured him, grabbing her bag off the bed and shouldering it. "I've been on the run before, and I think I learned a thing or two from last time." He looked at her in confusion for a moment.

"What have you learned?"

"Stay away from darkspawn, keep your family close by at all times, and try to avoid making any deals with old women who turn into dragons." They both smiled, and Bethany came up behind them and cleared her throat.

"We're all set," she told them. Fenris, Merrill, and Varric were behind her, everyone with their belongings as well.

"You're coming too?" Hawke asked the dwarf, surprise clear in her voice.

"Of course I am!" he replied with a smile. "You think I'd let a great story just walk out of the city? Besides, I think the fresh air will do me some good."

"That, and you want to avoid any immediate retribution for what happened," Fenris said. Varric nodded and bowed.

"Guilty as charged, elf. But seriously, Hawke, I'll come with you for a bit. You might need my help once we're in Ferelden. At the very least, I'll be a very entertaining traveling companion."

"You're always entertaining, Varric."

"Aw, thanks, Daisy."

"Then we'd best get a move on. We'll need to find a ship-"

"There's going to be one up the Wounded Coast waiting for us," Varric interrupted with a wink. Everyone turned to stare at him, and Hawke smiled.

"Rivaini?"

"Rivaini. I told her to meet us there in the early morning, but warned her we might not make it until the sun was up. She said she'd just hang around until we either came running, or the city blew up."

"Then we'd best not waste another moment," Bodhain said as he and Sandal stood at the top of the stairs with their gear.

"Everyone has what they need?" Hawke asked them. The others all nodded.

"What's going to happen to the estate?" Bethany wondered.

"I'm leaving it to Gamlen," Hawke told her. "He'll get my letter with all the details later today. Hopefully he won't sell it to slavers this time." The sisters exchanged quick smiles, and then everyone headed downstairs. Filing out the door, Hawke cast one final look at the house she had hoped to bring up her own children in. "Goodbye Mother. Maybe Amells call Kirkwall home, but Hawkes seem to be Ferelden no matter what." She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Anders.

"I'm sorry." She kissed him, which he hadn't been expecting, and he blushed.

"I'll be all right, don't worry. Let's not keep Isabella waiting." Heading through the darkened streets, they made it to the gates in record time. Taking a familiar path towards the Wounded Coast, Hawke felt ready to start the next chapter in her life.

"So Varric, what are you going to name this story?" Bethany asked him.

"Haven't thought of one yet, Sunshine. Maybe "Hawke's Tale", or "The Champion's Rise". Something catchy, y'know?"

"You'll think of something, Varric," Hawke predicted. "It's going to be a long boat ride back to Ferelden."

"It'll be an adventure!" Merrill said with a grin.

"From Tevinter, to Seheron, to Kirkwall, and now to Ferelden," Fenris mused. "How many places will I travel to?"

"At least this time, it's your choice," Hawke reminded him.

"That's it!" Varric suddenly said, smacking his fist into his palm. Everyone turned to stare at the dwarf, who just smiled. "The title of my story. What do you think of: "The Choices We Make"?" Looks passed between the group, and nods slowly followed.

"Then let's see what our future choices will bring," Anders said as he smiled and took Hawke's hand. Traveling along the coast, they eventually caught sight of the ship, and Isabella stood on deck with a few of the mages.

"Took you long enough," she teased.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"Permission granted, Champion. Next stop, Ferelden!"

* * *

><p>Bethany sighed as she read Varric's letter, wondering just how everything had progressed to where it was. It had been almost a year since their flight from Kirkwall, and it seemed that all of Thedas had indeed been watching the city. Mage circles across the land rose up against the Chantry, demanding their freedom. And soon after, the Templars had rebelled as well, some of them seeing the truth to the mages' accusations. The Divine was desperately trying to hold everything together, and Bethany was just thankful that no Seekers had come looking for her. Not that the Wardens would've allowed her to be taken. Hearing a knock on the door, she turned to see Nathaniel standing there. "A letter from your sister?" he asked.<p>

"No, from a friend in Kirkwall. Apparently the Chantry wanted to hear what really happened there, and went to Varric."

"And he actually told them the truth?" the dark-haired man asked in obvious shock, leaning against the wall.

"He told the Seeker that he owed my sister that much." Bethany looked out the window for a moment, seeing the mountains and gray sky, and sighed heavily.

"She'll send word soon, don't worry."

"She's all I have left, Nathaniel. And with the King and Queen gone…" The former noble nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. Six months ago, both of Ferelden's rulers had left with no word to anyone. They'd left instructions that Teagan was to be regent until a suitable sovereign was named, but no one had seen or heard from them since. He and Oghren had been ordered to find them, but Nathaniel had never doubted that the Commander could and would remain at large until she chose to return.

"None of your other friends have seen them?" he asked the girl, trying to get his mind off the subject.

"No, and I didn't expect them to. Fenris and Isabella went back to Rivain to get a new ship, and they'll write me from their next port." The group hadn't been too surprised when the ex-slave and the duelist had stayed together, traveling about, and wreaking slight havoc. Hopefully, Fenris would keep Isabella away from any more Qunari relics, and the world would breathe a bit easier. Merrill had decided to find a Dalish clan and pick up where she left off. She wasn't a Keeper yet, but she was fitting in better than anyone had hoped. After returning to Ferelden, she'd sworn off blood magick for good, much to everyone's relief. And Aveline had recently written that she was thinking of starting a family. Bethany had wondered just where she'd find the time for that, but had replied that she'd love to meet any children the Guard Captain had.

"Hawke will write soon enough," Nathaniel said, dropping her out of her reminiscing. Bethany nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"I know she wasn't very thrilled with me when I asked to be made a Warden."

"I'm not sure who was more vocal on it: Her, or Anders."

"I went from having a protective sister, to adding a protective brother-in-law."

"Do you regret your choice?" he asked seriously, coming to stand beside her. Bethany shook her head and shrugged.

"It was my choice to make. Besides, I'm an apostate, and we're safer in the Wardens than anywhere else right now."

"I'm not sure if "apostate" is even the right word any more. All mages have rejected the Circle. All of you are free."

"We won't be free until the Chantry changes its Laws, Nathaniel. And after what Anders did, I'm not sure that will ever happen."

"You never know," he replied with a shrug of his own. "At one time I thought our Commander was a pompous, murderous, bitch. But she changed my way of thinking, and gave me a fresh start. Somehow, I think both she and your sister are out there, trying to change the world again."

"I hope they do, for everyone's sakes. Thedas needs to change."

"It will change, and it'll be for the better."

"If you two are done talking, we have a mission to get underway," Oghren said from the doorway, his axe over his shoulder.

"Oh, were we holding you back?" Nathaniel teased.

"Just what were you yammering about, anyway?"

"My sister and Anders. We haven't heard from them," Bethany answered.

"Sparkle-fingers and the Champion will be fine, little missy. They and the Commander, and Alistair will come waltzing back here some day, just in time to save everyone again."

"Meaning we can't save ourselves?"

"Look Nathaniel, I know we're Wardens and all, but the Commander… She's something special. Killed a sodding archdemon, united the land, and even took you in after you said you wanted to kill her."

"That… Was almost profound. Are you feeling all right, Oghren?" At that moment, the dwarf let out a loud belch, and then blinked.

"Are we still standing here? C'mon, we got some blighted darkspawn to go kill!" Bethany snickered as Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"Forget I said anything. Ready to go, lady mage?"

"Ready, ser rogue." The three of them headed out of the Keep, and Bethany turned her eyes to the sky once more. _'I hope you're all right, Sister. You, and Anders, and…The baby.'_


	8. Together Again

It's done. At least for now. I might make a sequel, but for the moment, I'm just happy to have finished the story.

Chapter 8: Together Again

Anders headed back towards home, slightly tired after a full day of healing. At least the tiny village was starting to see more people coming in, which meant that the land was beginning to recover. Though it hadn't been officially named yet, everyone was debating on whether to just have the village called Lothering again, but superstition about the name remained high. The villagers weren't superstitious of him however, and did everything they could to make sure the healer and his wife were taken care of. He smiled as he saw the small house come into view, and the Mabari standing guard out front. "Hello, old boy," he said as the hound came running over, licking him. "Quiet day?"

"Bark!" Anders nodded and opened the door, immediately feeling something twine about his legs.

"Good day to you too, Lady Gray," he greeted, reaching down and picking up the cat. She purred as she rubbed her face against his, happy to see him as well. They'd found her outside, chasing mice out of their storage barrels. Hawke had thought it only right to let Anders keep her, since she had her Mabari. Looking over at the fireplace, Anders' smile grew brighter as he saw Hawke making soup, her back to him.

"Long day?" she asked, turning her head slightly. He nodded and walked over, Lady Gray leaping out of his arms to curl up on a chair.

"It was," he replied, snaking his arms around her and squeezing gently. He felt a pressure on his hand, and looked over her shoulder to see her stomach. "Feeling feisty, little one?" Hawke placed a hand on his as the baby kicked her again, grimacing slightly.

"I swear that our child thinks I'm target practice," she said with a sigh. "It's been getting worse the last week, though."

"You're due any day now, love. I let the village know I might not be around, and they said they'd send someone to check on us if they don't see me for a few days." Hawke smiled and turned slightly, hugging her husband as best she could.

"They really are very good to us," she said. "I'm glad we came back here." She hadn't expected a village to be where Lothering had once stood, but a part of her was glad that life was seemingly normal here. They'd found an abandoned house a ways from the village, and had fixed it up. With a small garden out back, and the woods not far, they managed a decent life. Anders still healed people, and instead of coin, the grateful villagers gave him food and clothes for the two of them.

"You almost sound like you want to stay."

"I wish we could, but sooner or later the Chantry will hear the tales of a healer. They'll come looking, and I want to be long gone by then." Anders sighed and sat down at the table, resting his head in his hands.

"I wish I could've given you the life you deserve, Hawke. This is no way to raise a family-" She walked over and put a finger to his lips.

"We'll manage, like we always have. I don't mind having to move around, but I wasn't quite expecting to have to stop so early in our journey." She motioned to her stomach, which was straining against the shirt she was wearing. "Not that I'm unhappy, mind you. I'll just be happier when I'm not being kicked all the time." Anders reached out and took her hand, his free one again caressing her stomach.

"I will soon be the luckiest man in Thedas twice over. You've done more for me than I ever thought possible, Hawke." She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"That's what a Champion does, my love. Now come on, dinner's ready."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Anders awoke with a start, his heart pounding. He sat up, feeling the sweat on his brow as a familiar feeling crept into his mind. "No… Not here. Not now," he whispered, getting out of bed. Hawke shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Grabbing his staff, Anders looked around the house, seeing moonlight spill through a chink in the shutters. The feeling kept growing, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Beside him, the Mabari got to his feet, ears laid back against his head. "You sense it too?" The hound growled slightly, going over to the door.<p>

"Anders?" Her voice sounded very sleepy, but he kept his eyes on the door.

"Grab your sword, Hawke. We may have trouble." A moment later, they all heard a scream, and the mage pulled open the door and ran outside, the Mabari on his heels. He looked around, not seeing anything, but the feeling was still there: The Taint. It wasn't particularly strong, which meant it was a small group of darkspawn. But any group near his home was a bad sign, and he began forming a defensive barrier just in case. Hawke stood in the doorway, her sword in one hand, scanning the perimeter as well.

"I don't see anything."

"Something's out there. I just-" They heard footsteps crunching through the underbrush, and turned towards the forest. "Get ready." Ice magick sprang to life in his hands, illuminating the immediate area. The hound growled again, staying near his mistress. A moment later, two figures burst from the trees, and Anders stood in shocked silence. Alistair, a cloak over his armor, was holding his wife in his arms. She was panting heavily, holding her obviously pregnant stomach. Beside them, her own Mabari stood growling. "Commander! King Alistair!"

"Thank the Maker!" the other man said with relief, running over as fast as he could. "I was hoping to find help, but this is better than I expected."

"Get her inside, quickly!" Hawke said, going back inside the house. Anders followed them in, shutting the door behind them. The hounds stayed outside, pacing back and forth. "Put her on the bed, your majesty."

"Just call me Alistair," he replied, gently placing his wife on the bed. She gripped his arm tightly as she grit her teeth, and he held her for a moment.

"She's in labor," Anders stated, going over and quickly scanning her with his magick. "How long has it been since it began?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour? I just… Andraste's grace, I don't know how to birth a baby," Alistair said as he blushed.

"Good thing you found us."

"Looks like you'll be in my position soon yourself."

"Not soon enough," Hawke retorted, placing her sword back near her side of the bed. However, a moment later she doubled over, and Anders grabbed her before she fell. "Okay, I take that back," she whispered, eyes wide as she grit her teeth.

"**What**?" he tried not to shout. "Are you sure?"

"Sweetheart, I've never been surer of anything." Anders picked her up and placed her next to the Commander, who was calming down a bit.

"Sorry to drop in so suddenly," she said with a small smile. "Apparently the baby decided now was a great night."

"Apparently ours wanted to keep yours company," Hawke replied, another wave of pain making her fists clench in the sheets.

"Alistair, we need wood to make a fire. There's some outside. Also, there's a creek behind the garden. Fetch some water with the buckets by the wood. I'll get some clean sheets and blankets," Anders said, turning to the other Warden.

"Right. I can get firewood, and the water. I can totally do that," he replied, looking at the two women and heading outside. Anders started rummaging around the house, and Hawke watched him for a few minutes, trying to maintain even breathing. Next to her, Elissa Theran was trying to do the same thing.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"What in Andraste's name are you sorry for?" he wondered, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's going to be a long night," she predicted.

"Hey, we're the ones who dropped in unannounced," Elissa countered.

"Somehow, I don't think even sending a letter would've prepared me for this," Anders quipped. At that moment, Alistair returned with the water and the wood, and the men quickly got a fire going.

"Are you all right?" the former King asked, taking his wife's hand.

"Ask me that in a few hours," she retorted. "I'll probably be able to say no then."

"Here," Anders said, handing Alistair a small glass.

"What's this for?" he wondered, sniffing the contents. "It's whiskey."

"You'll thank me later. My wife's right: It's going to be a long night."

* * *

><p>Hawke hated being right. Sometimes she preferred to be wrong, especially when it involved pain. Right now, all she wanted to do was scream. Beside her, Elissa was also trying very hard not to make too much noise. The sun was rising, and neither of them felt any closer to this ordeal being over. "Maker, I think I'd rather face darkspawn."<p>

"I second that," Hawke agreed as Anders placed a cool rag on her neck.

"You're both doing fine," he told them.

"Says the man," Elissa retorted, sucking in a quick breath as another contraction hit her. Alistair was next to her, holding her hand, though he grimaced a bit as her grip tightened. He'd taken off his armor to be more comfortable, but now he felt slightly vulnerable. Anders had warned him not to hold hands, but he'd insisted he'd be fine. "I won't break it, sissy."

"Says you," he shot back. "I'm going to need a new hand after this."

"Take it up with the baby."

"I'll be sure to do that once this is all over."

"Even now, you're a jester. Why did I marry you again?" Alistair grinned and shrugged, knowing he was probably going to get hit.

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided to make me King. You're the one who told Arl Eamon that I'd take over, and you'd rule beside me. All I did was tell you I love you." Elissa swatted at him half-heartedly, not relinquishing her hold on his hand.

"Scores of eligible men in Ferelden, and I choose the bastard Grey Warden."

"For the record, you knew I was a bastard before you brought up marriage."

"Must be something about those Warden men," Hawke interjected, smiling slightly at Anders.

"I prefer to think you fell in love with the rebel apostate," he quipped.

"And why did I do that?"

"Must be my charm. Maker knows I could barely keep the Templars off me."

"Says the runaway," Elissa brought up.

"I thought you liked strays?" Anders asked with a pout.

"I fell in love with one, so I guess you have a point. What's your excuse, Hawke?" She shrugged and grinned for a moment, but felt another contraction building.

"Men with dark pasts are sexy, what can I say?" She felt her body stiffen, and she bit down on her lip so hard it drew blood. Anders wiped the blood off, holding her until the pain subsided. "We are pathetic, aren't we?"

"Yes," Elissa agreed. "The Hero of Ferelden and Champion of Kirkwall, bested by childbirth. I'm just glad Lelianna isn't here to sing about this tale."

"We had our own storyteller. I'm glad he's not here either." The two women shared a smile as the men exchanged questioning looks. Suddenly, Elissa rocked back on the bed, her entire body twitching. She screamed, tears glistening in her eyes. By sheer luck, she let go of Alistair's hand as her fists balled into the bed, digging so hard into her own palms that she left indents.

"Sweetheart!" Alistair cried out, fear seeping into his very bones.

"She's all right," Anders assured him. "But she's very close to delivering." Sighing, the warrior Warden waited until the contraction was over, and then took her hand again. "Commander, you're going to have to start pushing with the contractions. Can you do that?"

"I don't have much of a choice," came the strained reply. After a few minutes, she felt the swell beginning to build again, and steadied herself. Hawke however, found out a minute later just how much pain she'd been in. The Champion tried to curl up, but Anders held her shoulders down, wishing he could do more for her.

"Let me guess: Push now?" Hawke asked when she could breathe again.

"Yes." The women soon got a rhythm going, and joined hands in the middle of the bed as the pain came and went. Both of the babies had crowned, and hopefully the end was in sight.

"You can do this, Elissa. Come on, just a little more. Just a few more pushes. We can beat them, I know it!" Alistair cheered. He received puzzled looks from Hawke and Anders, but his wife grabbed his shirt and brought him inches from her face.

"By the Void, this is not a race! I'm having a baby, and she's having a baby. So unless you want **two** women after you, please shut up!" Alistair wisely stayed silent, eyes wide. Elissa looked down at her stomach, eyes narrowing. "And you, get out already!"

"That's not really going to-" Anders began, before the Commander hit another contraction. He saw every muscle in her body tighten, her face turning bright red. "You always did things your own way!" Grabbing a blanket, he thrust it at Alistair, who seemed confused. "Catch the baby. I need something sharp to cut the cord."

"Catch… The baby… By the flames, man! I can't-"

"Alistair, shut up and catch!"

"Yes dear." Anders quickly found a knife, which he thrust into the water he'd put on the fire a little while ago. He came back just in time to see the baby drop into the blanket with a short cry, and Alistair's eyes bug out of his head. The mage didn't get too much of a reprieve, though, as he saw Hawke clench her jaw and push hard. He managed to grab the other blanket and get it into position before his own child arrived, screaming, into the world. They all sat there for a few minutes, the women trying to calm themselves, and the men staring at the bundles they held. Anders snapped himself back to business, quickly tying off the cords and cutting them.

"Let's get them cleaned off," he advised, walking back over to the water and grabbing a clean rag. Alistair followed slowly, still staring down at his child.

"Anders…" Hawke asked weakly. "What… What is it?" He smiled, wiping the blood off the baby's face, meeting her blue eyes.

"It's a girl," he told his wife, looking up into the exact eyes their daughter had. She nodded and sank back onto the bed, slightly pale.

"A little girl…"

"Alistair?" Elissa called out, looking over as best she could. He was staring at the baby, tears in his eyes as he cleaned him off.

"A boy. A perfect, little boy," he said, voice cracking. When both children were sufficiently clean and swaddled in other blankets, they brought them back over to their mothers. Hawke reached out and cradled her daughter, seeing the blonde wisps of hair already. She had the Hawke face, but traces of Anders were present. He stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder, smiling down at the baby.

"Maker be praised for the two women in my life. I can die a happy man."

"Not yet you can't," Hawke warned as she leaned into him. Next to her, Elissa was staring at her son, grinning broadly.

"He has your face, Alistair," she said.

"Damn, that means he didn't get his mother's good looks." He reached out and stroked the baby's hand, and was surprised when tiny fingers grabbed for him. "Ah, but he got your attitude."

"So, what do you want to name him?" Alistair met her eyes, a sad smile on his face. "I think I know."

"Do you now?" Again, he looked at his son, feeling pride and happiness swell within him. "I want to honor the man who did so much for me; so much for us. Welcome to the world, Duncan."

"The Warden who died at Ostagar?" Anders asked softly as they both nodded. The mage looked back at his wife, then down at their child. "You have a name picked out already, don't you?"

"I… I want to name her after my mother. Do you agree?" He kissed her cheek, trailing a finger down his daughter's face.

"Leandra is a wonderful name. I hope she'll be as kind as your mother was."

"I hope she'll be as kind as her father."

"As long as she doesn't go bonding with Fade spirits, we'll be okay."

"I never asked, but… How is Justice?" Elissa asked, handing Duncan to his father and turning slightly to face them. Both Hawke and Anders hung their heads, and the mage sighed heavily.

"He… He saved my life by sacrificing himself. I don't know what became of him, but he doesn't answer my calls in the Fade."

"Anders… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He left as the spirit we all knew him as. Whatever hatred of mine had changed him, it no longer had a hold over him."

"Then I'm glad for that, at least. And grateful that he saved your life."

"I'm glad he's gone, for that would've made things more difficult," a new voice said. As everyone watched, the door opened, and Flemeth strode into the cottage, looking around. Outside, the hounds were both barking like mad, but neither made a move to get close to her. Alistair handed Duncan to Elissa and drew his sword, and Anders grabbed his staff and stood in front of the bed. No one moved for a moment, and then Flemeth crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Warden. Champion. Tell your men to stand down. I'd rather not have these children grow up without their fathers."

"Anders, do as she says," Hawke advised.

"Alistair, don't antagonize her," Elissa cautioned. Both Warden men nodded and put down their weapons, going back to stand with their families.

"What do you want?" the mage demanded.

"That's a broad question, but you want specifics. I want to talk, is all."

"You're supposed to be dead," Elissa stated, hugging the baby to her. Flemeth smirked and shrugged.

"You can thank the Champion for keeping part of me alive."

"She had me carry an amulet with part of her… essence in it to a Dalish camp near Kirkwall. Only she didn't tell me that's what I was doing," Hawke replied to the questioning looks. "But she saved my family… I owed her."

"And you kept our bargain, like I said," the witch told her with a smile. "Do you remember what else I told you on Sundermount?"

"That the world was about to change; that we were about to plunge into an abyss. And only by falling, would I discover if I had wings."

"My, my, someone actually paid attention to my words. I'll tell you more now, and hope you heed them again: Your children will be part of the change in Thedas. Both of them bear the blood of Wardens, though not the Taint itself. One will be a mage," she nodded at Leandra. "And one will be trained in the Templar arts, but not a true Templar." Her gaze shifted to Duncan. "Together, they will prove to be an unstoppable force; and they will call to their side all manner of allies, as their mothers did before them. All races shall stand with them, or be swept away by them."

"How do you know all this?" Alistair wondered.

"I know a great deal about a lot of things. Prophecy is a powerful tool, my dear King. Whether or not you believe it, some things are meant to happen. This is one of those things."

"You mentioned that Justice would've made this more difficult," Anders brought up. "What did you mean by that?"

"I am not unknown to Spirits of the Fade, both benevolent and demonic. However, there was one thing about your bond that you did not realize, young mage. Had you still been playing host, a piece of your friend would have joined to your daughter. She would have had the same problems you used to."

"Justice could do that?" Hawke asked, worry in her voice.

"He wouldn't have done it on purpose, Champion. But having his host fall in love was the last thing that Spirit could have anticipated. But now there is no need to worry."

"Except to wonder why you sought us out," Elissa said. "If our children really will change the world, they would have done it without you telling us. Is there something else you wished to say on the matter?" Flemeth smirked again, and nodded.

"You never cease to amaze me, Warden. Yes, there is one other thing: My grandson." Alistair paled and sat down on the bed, staring at the old woman. "I see that got your attention."

"Then you know were Morrigan is?" he asked, voice cracking slightly.

"Not as such, but I know she and the child are out there. She used an Eluvian to try and escape me, but sooner or later I will find her. However, she knows that something is coming, just as I do. To that end, she has been training her child; to prepare him."

"Prepare him for what?" Anders questioned, wondering what was going on.

"For what is coming. I am here to tell you one last thing: Do not assume that he is your enemy because of what he is. But do not assume that he is an ally, either. Time will tell which side he and his mother stand on. For now, it is enough for you to know that they are out there."

"Thank you," Hawke told her.

"Do not thank me, Champion. I tell you these things so you will educate these children properly, and give them a fighting chance. If they fail, all of Thedas is doomed." Flemeth turned on her heel and walked out, and both Anders and Alistair quickly followed. However, they saw no sign of the witch, and came back in.

"Well, that was… Interesting," the warrior said with a heavy sigh. "Maker, but I just wish she would leave us alone."

"She mentioned her grandson," Hawke spoke up. "What was that about?"

"Nothing important," Alistair said quickly.

"Andraste's grace, don't lie!" Elissa chastised him.

"But sweetie… No one knows about that. We both swore never to tell anyone."

"We swore not to tell the Wardens. And since Hawke isn't one, and Anders is a rebel, I'd say it's a safe bet they won't run to Weisshaupt and tell the First Warden."

"I… If you think it's a good idea…" She placed a hand on his arm, looking up at him and smiling softly.

"Trust them, my King. If we cannot look to Anders and Hawke for help, then all is truly lost." Alistair sighed and rubbed his temples for a moment.

"Okay, so you know how during a Blight, Grey Wardens are supposed to be the only ones who can kill the archdemon?"

"I've been told that," Anders replied.

"Were you told why?"

"The Commander mentioned it. Something about the Taint taking its soul and killing both the Warden and the Archdemon."

"Right. Well, we had an apostate… companion. Her name was Morrigan, and she was Flemeth's daughter. Turns out, she knew of some ritual that would allow the Wardens to live. Problem was, it involved… It, um…." He was blushing so fiercely, even his hair was starting to turn red.

"Ever the prude," Elissa took over with a sigh. "The ritual required someone to sleep with Morrigan, so she could conceive a child. This child would be the one to trap the Archdemon's soul, not the Warden who killed it. And since Alistair was the only male Warden we had… He agreed to do the ritual."

"You slept with someone else, and gave her a child, all to keep from dying?"

"I didn't want to risk Elissa's death," Alistair told Anders, crossing his arms over his chest. "I didn't like Morrigan; I still don't. But if it meant keeping my love safe and alive, I'd do it all over again."

"Not so different from you trying to free mages," Hawke brought up.

"I would've drawn the line at sleeping with Meredith," the mage shot back with a wink. Hawke giggled at the thought, then sobered up.

"So, what happens now?" she asked.

"Now? Now I think we all need to get some sleep," Alistair said with a yawn. Anders pulled out a cradle one of the villagers had given him, and nestled both babies snugly into it. Changing the bed sheets, the women settled down again, most of their energy gone.

"Where will you two sleep?"

"On the floor," Anders told his wife, finding his sleeping mat.

"Can I borrow one for right now? We'll have to go back to our camp and grab our gear before too long," Alistair stated.

"I'll go with you before we settle down, then." The men left, and the two Mabari walked back into the house, immediately going over to inspect the children.

"They're your new priority," Elissa told her hound, who wagged his tail.

"Same for you," Hawke echoed, and her Mabari proceeded to lie down in front of the cradle. As everyone got comfortable, Hawke's mind tried to focus on everything that had happened. But it seemed so jumbled, and her body cried out for sleep. When Anders and Alistair came back a little later, both their wives and children were sound asleep.

"It's been a busy day," the warrior said, pulling a blanket over Elissa.

"It'll be a busy life from now on," Anders countered, staring at Leandra and Duncan. "Whatever is in store for them, we have to make sure they're ready." Soon, the whole house was asleep, and quiet returned to the countryside.


End file.
